A LONG TIME COMING
by honey0716
Summary: Buffy finds out Angel and Spike came to Rome and she comes to L.A. to face her feelings that she still has for Angel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters

**Story Summary: **Buffy finds out Angel and Spike came to Rome and she comes to L.A. to face her feelings that she still for Angel.

**Rating:** PG-13-R-Just in case.

Angel looked out the window staring at the rain. He had been in that exact position for at least twenty minutes. He stood in his office of Wolfram and Hart. Seeing Buffy with the Immortal hit him like a thousand knives. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind. He loved Buffy. She was his soul-mate. She was everything in his being. Angel closed his eyes at the thought of her. He had so much going on right now the last thing he needed was for her to cloud his mind.

Wesley entered his office. Following him were Spike and Gunn. Angel turned to see them. His mind would be off Buffy for the time that they were there.

" The Capo di Famiglia of the Goran is complete. No worries." Gunn sat as he sat on the couch of Angels office.

"How did it go with Buffy in Rome?" Wesley asked. Angel sighed. The mere thought of her was unbearable to him. "She's fine…Apparently she's letting the Immortal enjoy her cookie dough."

Wesley, Spike, and Gunn, all looked at him bewildered. Spike was the first to speak up. He gave a grunt. "The Immoral. That pounce. I hate him." Spike turned to Angel. "Just as much as I hate you."

Angel put his hands in his pocket and sighed. He wanted to talk about anything else. Anything besides Buffy, and the thought of her moving on. Moving away from him.

Wesley walked over to Angel. "I know seeing her was hard on you. But we have a fight we have to concentrate on.." Angel nodded. "Yeah. You're right." Spike came over. "Why are you so upset? You have a girlfriend remember?"

Angel was getting a little irritated with Spike. He had no idea what love they shared. Nina. The girl in question that Spike spoke of. She was convenient for Angel. A comfort. She wasn't Buffy. Angel would choose Buffy over Nina at any given moment. He didn't love Nina. How could he? How could he love anyone else besides Buffy. She was his girl. Always.

"Nina is not my girlfriend Spike. So for the last time, shut up about before I feed you to her." Spike huffed. "You're going to feed me to Dog-Girl?" Angel gabbed Spike by the back of the jacket. "Okay. Time for you to go…." Angel shoved Spike out opf his office and shut the door behind him. Relieved not to hear his mouth.

* * *

Buffy stood in front outside the building of Wolfram and Hart her heart pounding. She was scared to face him. What would she say to him? How would he react seeing her? What would he say? All these questions rushed through Buffy's mind.

Andrew had told her about Angel and Spike coming to see her in Rome. She was extremely pissed off that he went behind her back. Again. Mostly she was mad at Angel and not Spike. She didn't know why, maybe because Angel has done this before and he knew better. She was happy to know that Spike was alive. Yeah. They had something. But it didn't compare to what her and Angel had. What they had was a forever love. Nothing would change that. Not ever.

Buffy didn't know how she was going to explain the Immortal to Angel. She didn't know how to explain to herself. She was sent by Giles to kill the Immortal. She had to play nice first though. She had to get in control. And she did. She earned the Immortals trust ,and eventually his love. Buffy wasn't proud she did what she did. It was her job.

Buffy had planned to see Angel. She had been having flashbacks of their time together. It had been going on for the last month or so. They came suddenly and without warning, and were so real that Buffy felt as if she was reliving each moment that she had spent with Angel. The dreams were the worse. Actually it wasn't so bad. The touches and the kisses felt so real, and sent Buffy into a spiral. Especially the dream she had when Angel turned human. Buffy closed her eyes remembering the dream.

She dreamt it was a kiss on the beach in the sunlight she could clearly remember the way it felt when Angel took her into his arms and kissed her deeply, all the time away from each other finally reaching an end. Buffy did not remember this. They made love on the table until the table broke, . Angel carried her to the bedroom and they made love there again and again, sharing food and kisses. Angel's heart beat as Buffy licked ice cream off his chest. The next part of the dream was Angel telling her it was all over…

Buffy opened her eyes. Getting out if the thoughts that filled her mind. 'Yeah..I'll get answers for that too' she thought as she stepped into the building. The building that held her lover. The building that held her soul-mate. The building that held Angel who held her heart.

Buffy entered the offices and was just astounded at how big and exquisite it was. Buffy made a turn. Her hair half way up. Her long hair almost reached the middle of her back. She had it so her bangs were pulled back in a pin. She knew Angel loved her long hair, especially when it was down. Her jeans fit her perfectly and her black camisole with a lace, made her breathtaking.

Buffy walked by the secretary desk and stopped. Wait? What? Buffy turned and saw. Yes. Yes. It was Harmony. Buffy looked at her, and Harmony finally looked up.

"Oh-Mi God. Buffy!" Buffy saw how Harmony practically ran around the desk to meet her. Harmony embraced Buffy in a tight hug. "You look amazing…." Harmony pulled away. "Yeah." Buffy said still confused by seeing Harmony. By seeing Harmony in Angels office. "I mean with the Immortal I'd be glowing too." Buffy was pissed now. Angel had told her about what he saw or what he assumed?

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked. She could feel her anger rising. Buffy felt Angel close by. She didn't know what she was going to do when she saw him. Kiss him or hit him?

Buffy was about to lose it when Spike walked up. "Buffy?" Buffy turned to Spikes voice and was relieved to hear a friendly voice. "Hi." She got out. Spike couldn't believe she was standing before him. "Came to rub The Immortal to Captain Forehead?" Buffy gave a smirk. "Why Yes. I traveled on a plane for 16 hours to do that." Spike nodded. "Why you here then pet?" Buffy tilted her head, wanting Spike to know the answer.

Buffy grabbed Spike by the collar. Spike looked down at what Buffy was doing. "Hey!" Buffy then walked over to the double doors with Spike. That said" Angel:CEO

Buffy rolled her eyes as she threw Spike through the doors.

Spike landed with a thud. Angel, Wesley, and Gunn all turned to see Spike on the floor agonizing in pain as he held his head. "Spike. What the hell are you doing?" Angel asked sitting up from his desk. Angel's heart would of stopped if he had one, when he saw Buffy step over Spike and come clear to his view.

She was breathtaking to him. He couldn't muster a thought. Nit a word. She stood there smiling giving him what he needed. She wanted to toy with him. The room fell silent, no one knew what to say; given the situation. Buffy looked Angel up and down. "Hey Baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Her beauty was stunning, but her trust, her love was what filled him to overflowing, filled him until his heart bruised. Angel loved Buffy with all his soul. All his being. She was with the enemy now. How could he trust her? How could he trust her with the decisions she has made for herself. The silence folded around the room, Angel could feel the heat that came off her body and he was drawn to it. There had been no room for thought, now there was too much.

Wesley stepped out in front of Buffy. "Ahh. Buffy it's so good to see you." Buffy looked over at Angel who instantly tore away from her gaze.

"Likewise Wes." Buffy said as he hugged her. "You look good." Buffy continued. "As do you." Wesley complimented. Gunn stood up and was all smiles." I have got to say and it is so good to finally meet you. I've heard many things about you?" "Good things?" Buffy asking looking at Angel.

Angel crossed his arms. "What else would I say?" Buffy smiled. "Do you want me to go there?" Spike stood up. "I wish you'd go somewhere." Buffy looked wickedly over at Spike "Oh I am so not ready to be hearing anything from your mouth yet. Mr. I'm not dead" "But I am…" Spike said in his defense. Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at Angel, she signaled to him with her eyes that she wanted to be alone.

Angel cleared his throat. "Can you guys give us a minute?" Wesley and Gunn started towards the door. "Leave you alone with her?? No way….you big poofer." Buffy glared over at Spike. "Since Buffy says it's okay…I'm gonna go."

Spike shut the door as the group left Angels office. Buffy walked over at Angel. Angel shifted uncomfortably he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to look at her. "So….Can I get you anything?" Buffy shrugged. "How about you tell me why you felt the need to follow me around behind my back…….again?"

Angel thought a moment. He didn't need to explain to her anything. She was his business. And that was that. There was nothing she could about it. "So you didn't bring the Immortal back with you?" Angel said crossing his arms. He knew that would be sore spot for her. All Angel thought of doing was taking her into his arms and never letting her go again. He wanted her to be cookies.

Angel made a silent growl as he moved closer to her. Buffy shook her head in disgust. "The Immortal? Is this what this is all about?" Angel walked past her. Smelling her sweet vanilla scent. He remembered that was her favorite scent. He came to love that about her.

"Well. You know. You two seemed so cozy when I--" "Oh. When you were stalking me?" Angel turned to her. "Hey! I wasn't stalking you….you were busy." Buffy crossed her arms. "Doing my job. As were you." Angel looked at Buffy. How did she know why else he was there.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah.That's right. I do my own stalking too." Angel grunted and gave a smirk. She was so cute when she was angry. "What trouble in paradise? The Immortal is a job to you?" Buffy walked closer to him and smiled. "The Immortal was the job….I killed him….something you should of done like ten zillion years ago." Angel stopped at that. "Okay. It wasn't 'ten zillion years ago'" Angel said mimicking her.

The doors to his office swung open. Wesley appeared first followed by Spike. Buffy annoyed sat on the couch. Exhausted.

"Angel. There's been another fatality in Funville." Wesley stated. Not caring that Buffy and Angel were still in conversation. Annoyed Angel took his eyes off Buffy and focused them on Wesley.

"What?" Angel asked, Buffy heard the tone in his voice and she didn't like it. It sounded like he didn't care. "That abandoned amusement park downtown? Third victim in as many nights. Teeth marks strongly indicate a Boretz demon"

Buffy gave a snug look. Not knowing what they were talking about. She wanted to be involved. Somehow. She wanted to be with Angel. "What's a Bore-tex demon?" Buffy asked trying to pronounce it the way Wesley had said it.

Angel looked down at Buffy and shook her his head. "Nothing you need to worry about." Spike scoffed at Angel. "You. Be nice." Spike sat next to Buffy. "Bloody Boretz. Nasty buggers. Stink to high heaven. Dress as transients to prey on the homeless, poor sods." Buffy nodded. "Thank-you Spike."

Wesley looked at Angel

"Angel, we need to find this demon and destroy it before—" Angel stopped him. "Somebody else dies? Yeah. I know, Wes. People are dying every day all over. This girl is just one more statistic. we can't save everybody, and we can't sweat the small stuff. " Angel paced and went back over to his desk.

Buffy was fed up with all of this. "Oh My God…since the 12 year old won't do it I will." Wesley nodded. "Thank-you Buffy." Angel walked over to Buffy. "You're not helping." Buffy crossed her arms. "Why not?" "Because you're not. You're not needed here. I don't trust you." The whole room fell silent at Angels statement. Buffy began to have teary eyes. "Angel." Spike said warning him.

"I don't want to hear it Spike." Angel said not tearing away form Buffy. "Listen here Captain forehead you need to get over whatever your pissed off about . Your just jealous because she had a new boyfriend that wasn't you" Buffy shook her head. Looking around "He is not my boyfriend." Buffy turned to Angel and pointed. "He is not my boyfriend."

"I don't care if she has a boyfriend. The Immortal is an evil son of a bitch that Buffy once again picks someone I can't stand. She doesn't trust us because she thinks what we're doing is evil. But that's what she is dating. Evil."

Buffy came closer to Angel. "Okay. I dated you." "That's different" Angel argued.

Wesley joined Spike on the couch and enjoyed the show that was to be had.

"How is that different?" Buffy asked. 'Because. I actually was in love with you. When I was Angelus." The room fell silent. Buffy took a step back. "But now you have Immortal scent all over you…which really pisses me off." Buffy grunted and stomped her foot. "Ahh. I hate you! You're just a stupid vampire! What have I don't to make you be like this?"

"Do you really want me to answer that for you?" Buffy was getting aggravated. "Ugh. You suck." Buffy stated. Angel shook his head. "No. Really. I don't." Buffy smiled. "Okay. Well. How about? Bite me? Does that work out better for you?" Angel looked down at Buffy and was entranced. This is what they did…sooner or later he knew that she would hit him and that would be it. They could get along.

Buffy shook head when Angel wouldn't say anything. "You know I'm going to go…kill something That Boo-Tooth or whatever." Buffy turned t leave and walked out the door. Angel stood there in silence. This is not how he wanted it to go.

"Come on Spike!" Buffy yelled. Spike smirked. And got up. "That's my cue…sorry Angel better luck next time." Spike then strolled out of the office.

Angel went and sat behind his desk. Wesley walked over. "I think you handed that rather poorly." Angel looked up at Wesley. Knowing that he did. Knowing he hurt the only person he ever loved. Angel knew in his heart Buffy loved him back. He didn't understand the whole thing with the Immortal. And that bothered him more than he liked.

Buffy and Spike walked down the long dark road, to the abandoned amusement park. Where all the bodies was turning up. Buffy's mind as clouded. Clouded with Angel. Spike could see it. She wasn't even saying a word. But e knew what she wanted to say.

"Angel is a wanker! You know that?" Buffy turned to Spike and smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood. "I mean he doesn't see something good even when it's staring him in the face….especially cookies." Spike gave Buffy a wink when she turned at him at that. "He told you about that?" Spike nodded. "Yeah..He's even a bigger wanker for telling me eh?" Buffy nodded. She had forgotten about what analogy she had told Angel, but smiled at the thought that he had been waiting.

Buffy held a tighter grip on her sword. It had been a long while since she was in a fight with a demon. She had to admit to herself she was looking forward to it.

Buffy and Spike stopped at the sound of cracking footsteps behind them. Buffy smiled as she turned but there was nothing. Buffy let out a sigh. "I just want to hit something!" Spike nodded. "Hey.There's a big jack-ass at the office for ya." Buffy nodded. "Yeah I should go--"

Buffy didn't get to finish a big, green, horned demon grabbed her and shoved her to the ground. With a thump Buffy landed hard and let out a cry. Spike went for a punch but the demon blocked it and kicked Spike in the abdomen sending him flying in the opposite direction.

Buffy quickly got up and swung her sword. Ready. The demon rushed towards Buffy. Wanting her. Wanting her dead. Buffy did a roundhouse kick into the demon sending him flying backwards. The demon swung to hit Buffy, but she quickly and effort sly dodged it and did a return punch. Buffy swung her sword up high and brought it around slicing the demons neck.

Green blood went everywhere. Some went into Buffy's hair and some on her clothes. Buffy looked down. "Eww. Yeah. Angel's writing me a check for this one."

Buffy went over and helped Spike up. "That Bloody hurt." Spike cried out holding his nose. "That's twice I've been kicked in the air." Buffy nodded. "I'm sorry about that." Spike nodded. "It's alrgiht." Buffy sighed as she started walking back, Spike following her.

Buffy walked back in silence. Wanting Angel to know the truth. Wanting Angel to know that she was still in love with him. She wanted Angel to enjoy cookie Buffy. That she was finished baking.

REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Angel walked through the doors of Wolfram and Hart, dreading coming back from where he came from. He went to go see Nina to give he the plane tickets to get out of town. He didn't want to do it, but in his heart he had to. Angel saw it in Nina's eyes that she knew he wasn't telling the truth. All Angel could think about the whole time is Buffy and how he was so cold to her.

Angel's expression changed when he saw Spike walking out of his office. What the hell was he doing?

Angel stopped Spike when he tried to walk by. "Spike. What the hell are you doing?" Spike grunted. "Oh. Look. Peaches is back….what happened? Did Dog-Girl break up with you?" Angel sneered at Spike. "Where's Buffy" Angel asked. Desperately 'wanting to know. He didn't even want to think about her leaving without him explaining everything to her.

Spike gave a devious smirk. "Oh. Right. She told me to tell you to sod off." Angel crossed her arms. "I highly doubt that.' Spike shrugged. "Fine. I'm just giving you the nice version."

Angel closed his eyes, he was getting fed up with all this. He could find her. He would always find her. Angel noticed Spike smiling as he moved by him to enter his office. "What are you smiling at?" Spike shook his head. "I'm just hoping your day picks up." Spike then turned his heel and went down the hallway.

Angel rolled his eyes as he stepped into office . Angel froze. Buffy lay on the couch, curled in on herself like a cat, her golden hair glowing lightly from the moonlight that came through the window. Angel noticed green demon blood in the small strands of her hair.

Angel saw her chest as she breather. Her chest moved up and down ever so slowly and gently, and Angel stood there listening to the calmness of her heartbeat. Angel noticed her lips, how they closed together in what smelled like to him a strawberry gloss.

Angel tried to get rid of the spark of feelings he had that exploded inside him. He couldn't move, he couldn't move past her, he just stood there watching what made this world so beautiful to him. So peaceful.

He sat down on the couch beside her head. His fingers strayed to brush a lock of hair. When he touched her, he felt a jolt go through him. This was the first time he actually touched her, since that last night they saw each other in the graveyard. All those feelings he was holding so deep inside came rushing back. He remembered all the times they were together. Every touch. Every kiss. Every time he saw her smile, laugh, and cry.

She shifted in her sleep at his touch, turning her closed eyes towards him. He pulled away from her, and stood up. All the reasons why they couldn't be together was forced inside his head. His feelings didn't matter.

He couldn't let this get to him. Not now. Not when he was about to take down Wolfram and Hart, not when he was trying to get into the Black Thorn. Angel closed his eyes at the thought of them hurting Buffy. That would be the way for them to take him down. It would be to take Buffy. Every time he looked at her or even thought about her, he didn't care. He wanted her. He's always wanted her.

His arms were under her knees, . He scooped her slight form up off the couch. She stirred, her head rested against his chest, her body fit perfectly in his arms. He took his steps carefully ,so he wouldn't wake her.

Angel stepped into his room. It was dark, only a shed of light shined through from the moonlight. Angel knew what steps to take that led to his perfectly made up bed. Angel laid her down carefully, and as soon as she hit it, she snuggled into his pillow. Angel could see it all over how tired she was. She had come all this way. All this way for them to fight.

Angel kicked himself in the ass for how he was before. Angel stood there for a long moment before exiting the room. Angel hurried down the hall and out of the building disappearing into the night.

2 hours later

Buffy woke from the sleep that overwhelmed her. Buffy sat up and looked around at her surroundings'. Buffy could feel that this was Angel's room. She smelled him everywhere. Buffy made snug face. She remembered how she used to hate when Angel admitted how he could smell her.

Buffy rose from the bed and stretched. Feeling so much better now that she slept. Buffy looked around but saw no sing of Angel anywhere. Buffy rolled her eyes. Why would he stay?

"Angel?" Buffy called out softly. Even the hearing his name brought ache to her heart as she moved towards the bathroom.

Buffy entered and saw how perfect and exquisite it was. Buffy then saw a basket full of her favorite things. Buffy saw her shampoo and conditioner she always used. Buffy smiled, thinking that Angel never forgets the little things. Her favorite bath and body works body wash and mist laid ever so perfect on neatly, clean, dried, white Egyptian cotton towels.

Buffy giddied in excitement. This was the first time she was actually excited about anything. 'Excited about taking a shower' Buffy thought. 'okay Buffy time to get a life.'

Buffy quickly removed her clothes and jumped in the shower. The hot water fell all around her as she welcomed it. The water felt so good against her body as she washed the day away. Killing the Immortal and being close t him ate away at Buffy. It had been one hell of a fight with him. She nearly got killed. Again.

Buffy emerged from her long, relaxing shower and dried off to get dressed. Buffy deciding on a pair of her old favorite jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror. She always looked good in black.

Buffy emerged from the bedroom and into his office where to Buffy's disappointment was empty. Buffy let out a breath, she was hoping to find Angel.

Buffy looked down at his desk. Was this really Angel? Her Angel? Buffy heard a noise behind her and quickly turned. Buffy looked at what she thought was a reasonably good looking man.

The man was dressed in a very nice suit and presented himself well. "Hello Buffy." The man finally said.

"Hi." Buffy responded. "Who are you?" The man smiled and walked closer to her. "My apologies. My name is Marcus Hamilton."

Buffy nodded, as she took his hand. "Is there something I can help you with?" Hamilton smiled. "Why yes. There is…you know if Wolfram and Hart knew about you years ago…I'm guessing we wouldn't be here….Angel wouldn't be here." Buffy shook her head trying to understand what he had just said.

"What?" Buffy asked. Hamilton held up his hand. "Forget I said that." Buffy crossed her arms, she couldn't put it down. But this guy was already pissing her off. "

"So Hamilton, what do you want exactly?"

Hamilton ignored her question and moved closer to her. "Angel is planning on joining the membership of the black thorn, do you know that?" Buffy kept a straight face, her mind was blank, what was it?

"What's the Blac--What's the black thorn?" Buffy managed to ask, trying to keep her cool. "Sounds like a club, for rose gardeners." Hamilton smiled. "It's a secret society." Buffy gave a tiny shrug. "Never heard of them." Hamilton stepped closer to and leaned into her. "That's because they're a secret."

"It's a small circle. Very elite. They got connections you can't even begin to figure out. They're evil. They got a little thing called power." Buffy was getting annoyed. "So what do they do? Sit around to see who can be the bigger pain in the ass?"

Hamilton shook his head. "Actually they do something you know very well. Starts with an "a," ends in "pocalypse." It's a well-oiled machine, this circle. These people grease the wheels, keep the parts in place. Make sure man's inhumanity to man keeps rolling along. " Buffy deep inside was getting scared.

"What does this have to do with Angel?" Hamilton twiddled his thumbs. "Well, for starters, he's gotta give up the champion angle. Quit saving girls in alleys. Probably wouldn't even make it on the circle's radar until…"

Buffy stood there waiting for him to continue. "Until what--?" Buffy begged him to go on. "Until he killed you or gave up that tortured soul of his."

Buffy shook her head in disbelief not wanting to believe any of it. "Angel wouldn't do this. He doesn't have it in him." Hamilton stood very close to Buffy now. "What does it have to with me?" Buffy asked.

Hamilton nodded. Then took out a syringe full of a yellow liquid then violently stuck it in her neck and released the drug into her veins. "I can't have you screwing this up"

Buffy stepped back feeling dizzy and disoriented. She attempted to stand but stumbled. "What--What did you do?" Buffy asked holding her neck. Buffy could feel the affects of her strength leaving her body. Hamilton stepped closer. "It's high potent drug releasing any strength any person or thing may have."

Buffy used Angels desk to hold herself up. Hamilton looked at his watch. "You should be powerless. In about two minutes." Buffy looked at Hamilton. Disgusted. "Well that gives me two minutes to kick your ass."

Buffy followed Hamilton and slammed her fist into his face, Hamilton barely moved. Instead he turned slowly and looked at Buffy with a smirk before grabbing her around the neck and lifting her off the ground. Hamilton picked Buffy high off the ground and slammed her onto her back right on top of Angel's desk. Buffy let out a grunt of pain that shot through her.

Buffy could barely utter a thought. She felt helpless. She struggled weakly, the fast-acting drug effectively reducing her strength. Buffy wasn't afraid yet but she was angry.

Hamilton stood over her, smiling at his conquest. "It's nothing personal…it's just good business." Hamilton then struck her with a blow to her head, knocking hr out cold. Hamilton straightened his suit and left the building, knowing Angel would find her soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy awoke slowly from her place on Angel's desk. She felt pens and what felt like a stapler on her back. . Putting her hand to her head and slowly stood up, Buffy still leaned against Angel's desk, she was afraid she was going to lose her balance. "Oh god" she whispered at the realization of what had happened. . Every muscle in her body was aching. Buffy moved her hand to her neck, she could feel the bruise already swell. Buffy didn't know what she was going to do, how was she going to get her strength back? She couldn't be helpless. She tried that once. It didn't work out. Buffy started to shake as she stood in there in a trance.

Buffy was taken out of her trance when she saw Angel, Spike, and Wesley walk in. As soon as Angel saw her, he knew something was wrong.

Buffy let out a startled shriek when she saw Angel's sudden appearance in front of her. Angel looked over her. Something had happened here. Surprisingly to everyone in the room, Buffy was in his arms. Buffy tried to hold back the tears but it overwhelmed her. Relief washed over her. She needed him, and he came to her.

Buffy didn't have to be strong. When it came to him, he was her strength. He was all she need. Angel folded his arms around Buffy, not sure of how to handle the situation.

Angel pulled away and lifted her strained face, looking for an answer. His eyes then searched her, searching for injuries. He came across her neck and paused, there had been a bruise around he mark he gave her when he fed her. His mark. Buffy tensed at his touch when his finger caressed it.

Angel knew that she had been drugged, he could smell the altered chemistry of her blood. Angel's face darkened with anger.

"What happened?" Angel asked trying to keep his cool and not sound angry. Buffy looked down on the floor and back at Spike and Wesley. Buffy went to look at Spike directly wanting help.

Spike shook his heads. "No. I can't help you out of this one." Angel cleared his throat wanting Buffy's attention directed towards him.

"He said his name was Hamilton." Buffy said, still shaking from the previous events. Angel could sense her fear, and that itself scared him.

Wesley picked up the syringe that laid on the floor. He brought it up to his nose, "I'll run some tests." Angel shook his head. "No. You don't have to…I already know what it is." Spike stepped up. "What it is it? What did he do?" Angel looked at Buffy. "He drugged her…ripping all her powers from her…all her strength." Spike looked disgusted. "Oh! The cheeky bastard!."

Angel was filled with rage. "How did it happen?" Angel asked Buffy ignoring everything around him. Wanting Buffy to tell him everything.

Buffy could tell Angel was getting angry. She didn't know if it was towards her. "He was here when I came out of your bedroom…where you put me.." Angel crossed his arms "What does that have to do with anything." "It has everything." Wesley cleared his throat. "Children. Getting off the topic."

Buffy sat up against the desk unable to move, whereas Angel stood directly and closely in front of her. "We..talkled..he enlightened me on a few things." Buffy looked directly into Angel's eyes. "What about?" Angel asked, already knowing the answer.

"Something about the black thorn." Angel searched her again, looking at her arms, he was looking for the mark. The black thorn mark. Had they gotten her? Buffy kept looking at Angel. "It's not me they're interested in." Angel stepped back. He knew that Buffy knew. And that was because of Hamilton.

"Did he touch you?" Spike asked. Wanting to know if Hamilton had hurt her in other way. "No, he didn't." Her words were a whisper, she looked at Spike and assured him.

"How is it that he was able to drug you?" His voice was a low murmur, his distaste obvious. Buffy turned to Angel. Buffy shook her head. "I don't know. It all happened so fast." Buffy brought her hands to her head wanting to just to wake up.

"It shouldn't of happened. you're the slayer…he would have no chance against you." Buffy shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Angel…I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Fine you don't know." Angel turned and waked away from her, going towards the middle of the room.

Spike could see the hurt in Buffy's face, he went over there. "We'll fix this." Buffy gave a faint smile and nodded. Then she stopped. 'Hold on." Buffy whispered to Spike and walked with determination to Angel.

"I get the impression that you think this is somehow my fault." Buffy gazed at him, her eyes challenging. She would never be able to defend herself physically in her weakened state, yet she resented his apparent anger at her. Wesley threw his hands up. "Oh. Yes. Here it comes."

Angel straightened himself as he gazed into Buffy's eyes. He was completely lost in them. His days were not getting better. Not that he didn't love having Buffy here. He did. But now her life would be in jeopardy. That he couldn't handle.

"You opened yourself up for it…you let your guard down." He spoke softly. He could feel her anger, her indignation, and her hurt. "You're kidding, right?" Towering over her, his sheet physical proximity was affecting her predictably.

"Not at all." Buffy grunted. "Ugh. I knew I should of hit you earlier" Angel smiled. "I know." Buffy stepped back. "You know what. I have come to realize…you do suck….and I'm just wacky! So I'm going to go…and hopefully when I wake up I'll be in Rome…shaking up with the Immortal." Buffy turned her heel. Buffy slammed the door on her way out.

"You just let her leave?" Spike yelled at Angel. Wesley came over. "She's not in any condition to roam around by herself." Angel crossed his arms. "I know. Spike go. Keep an eye on her. Make sure nothing happens."

Spike smirked and saluted Angel. "Happy to oblige Boss…Better luck next time." Spike then trotted out the door catching up to Buffy.

Angel slammed the door in anger. "That son-of bitch." Wesley nodded. Angel wanted to go after Buffy himself but he knew what he had to go tend to. "Angel you can't let your emotions cloud your judgment." Angel shook his head. "I'm not.. I'm fine. Wes. I'm fine."

Angel sat on the couch. "Hamilton. Knew Buffy would be the answer to distract me and now….he has pissed me off"

* * *

The night had gone the way Buffy planned. Buffy sat at the bar at the local pub with Spike watching on. One drink had turned into two, and so on, and now she was feeling just a little inebriated. Though being drunk as she was Buffy wasn't particularly in the mood to care, she felt hopeless, and hurt.

Buffy slammed another shot of tequila and slammed it down, she giggled at the sound it made.

Spike cleared his throat and went to light a cigarette but Buffy quickly blew it out before it lit the cigarette. Buffy busted out laughing at her conquest. Spike sat there amused. "You think that's funny?" Spike asked.

"Ah, yeah I do," Buffy managed to gasp out between giggles.

Spike looked at her for a long moment before smirking. "You're drunk slayer!" Buffy looked offended and shook her head, swinging her hair. at the suggestion that she was drunk. "Am not Spike, you stupid vampire…guy." Spike nodded, not wanting to argue.

"You know else whose stupid?" Spike smiled. "Angel?" Spike answered. Buffy smiled, and pointed to Spike excitedly. "Yes!…you know he broke up with me before prom…because he' stupid." Spike lit his cigarette. "Sodden. Idiot. Is more like it."

Buffy looked at Spike and sighed. "I'm sorry.." Spike shook his head. "Don't be…he loves you. You need to know that…I know where your heart belongs…and it's not with me."

Buffy fell silent, absorbing what Spike had said. "What are you thinking Buffy?"

Buffy let out a sigh. "Potatoes." Buffy turned to Spike. "Angel. HE is a bag of potatoes…And he's got a big forehead." Buffy pointed to her forehead.

"Now your seeing things my way." Chuckled Spike.

* * *

Angel walked back into his office, disappointed. Angel took off his jacket and tossed It to the floor. Wesley and Lorne got up from the couch. "You didn't find Hamilton?" Angel shook his head. "No…"

Angel turned to see Spike walk through the doors. Smiling. "Where's Buffy?" Angel asked worriedly. He needed to see her. Needed to hold her.

Buffy came strolling in, actually kind of stumbling. She was singing "Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys.' Buffy smiled and laughed when she saw Angel. "They'll never stay home and they're always alone." Buffy giggled as she tossed herself on the couch.

Angel turned to Spike. "What the hell is wrong with her." Spike smiled. "Well. It seems our girl is completely drunk…and I in no way shape or form had nothing to do about it." Spike the winked at Buffy. And left the room. Buffy blew him a kiss.

Buffy got up with a grin and went over to Angel, and put her arms around his neck. "Hey. Mr. Potato head." Angel looked down at Buffy, not sure at what to say.

"Do you remember my 17th birthday when we--we made--before you went all grrrr.?" Angel nodded, knowing it was best to play along. He didn't know what she was thinking or going to say. "Vaguely."

Buffy smiled and laughed, and touched his chest and played with the buttons of his shirt. "I thought you might….well remember that thing you did…with your tongue?" Her voice was in a whisper.

Angel smiled, he knew he shouldn't but couldn't himself to it. "Is there anyway we can do that again?" Angel leaned into her. "I--" Buffy walked backwards. "Think about it." Buffy went over back to the couch and leaned over the arm and vomited everything that was in her stomach into the nearby plant.

Wesley cleared his throat. "Okay. I should be going. I'll find a way to get Buffy's powers back." Angel nodded, watching Buffy lay back on the couch and quickly pass out.

Wesley stepped out of the office, leaving Lorne and Angel. "I need a new plant." Angel said. Lorne smiled. "And on that note. I'm going to leave you two cookies alone."

Angel caught up with Lorne before he left. "Hey.. Wait. She sang. What do you see?" Lorne sighed. "I saw you."


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy woke feeling last nights actions. Buffy put her hand to her head, and let out a moan. Buffy sat up and stretched, she was in Angel's bed again. Buffy rose to her feet and looked out the window. Clouds formed everywhere and the sun was behind them.

Buffy didn't feel any better than she did last night. She had no power. She was nothing. She knew deep in her heart that Angel would do anything in his power to help her, to save her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Buffy closed her eyes. Another flashback coming to her mind. It was her and Angel in his bed. They had just finished what felt like hours upon hours of making love to each other. Making up for lost time. 'The perfect yum. , this is a dream. You're human for like a minute and already there is cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip in the fridge' Buffy opened her eyes trying to shake what felt like a lost memory away.

Buffy exhaled and went into the bathroom to freshen up, she wanted to go see Angel and start over, they had been fighting since she arrived and she didn't want that. Not with him.

* * *

Angel sat in his office, waiting patiently for Buffy to wake up. It had been a hard night for her, and he didn't make it any better for her.

He remembered what she had said about her 17th birthday, and the memories of that night came rushing back to him. The Good ones, not the evil ones.

Angel looked up when his front office door opened, Eve came strolling in, a wicked smile played on her face. As always she wore her seductive short skirt suit.

"Hey Angel." Eve chipped. "Got a minute?" Angel stood and shook his head. "I'm not in the mood Eve."

Eve smiled and twirled with her fingers. ""You could always give them something, an insider perhaps. Trade them a warrior. Then you'll have someone on the inside" Angel turned this got his attention. How did she know what was going on?

"I thought the whole deal was to get me on the inside" Angel asked seeing what else she could offer.

"You want the membership yes, but you don't always get a backstage pass" Eve walked over to his desk and sat on top crossing her legs.

Angel turned, hated that she had to be there. "So you want me to give them Buffy that will do what exactly behind the scenes?" Eve smiled and shook her head head. "Sweetie Baby. They don't want anything with your little girlfriend….they just want her out of the way."

"What are you saying?" Angel asked crossing his arms. "Eve smiled "You will meet with The Thorn offer them one soul for you expense into the membership. So the question becomes Angel, what are you willing to sacrifice for the one you love?"

Buffy stood behind the door before heading into Angel's office, she could hear that he wasn't alone. He was talking to a woman, a brunette woman. Angel running an evil law firm. Somehow, he thought it was the right thing to do, so she guessed she trusted him. The woman inside was shuffling some papers but Angel never even looked at them.

Buffy slowly appeared into his office, and Angel turned around, and gave a faint smile. Eve smiled and jumped off his desk. 'Hey. We were just talking about you."

Buffy looked at Angel who adoringly looked back at her, "You were?" Buffy asked looking at Angel for an answer.

Eve smiled and walked over to Buffy. "Hi. I'm Eve." Buffy shook her head. "I don't remember asking for your name."

Angel came over to Eve. "Don't talk to her." Eve put her hands up in defeat. "Sorry Angel I didn't think you'd mind." Angel grunted. "Eve. I mind you breathing. Get Out."

Eve smiled at Angel, then turned to Buffy and grinned. "You honestly think you have any control over my comings and goings? " Eve sat on the couch and crossed her legs "Well, maybe not my goings, but you did have a way with my comings at the Halloween party."

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to Angel. "You actually slept with her?" Angel sighed and went to Buffy, wanting to explain, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

"Just...once. There were special circumstances. Lorne told us to, but mystically" Buffy shook her head and leaned into him. "But she isn't blonde."

Eve got up. "We'll talk business later, big guy. I'll let you two catch up" Eve walked out the door leaving Buffy and Angel alone in their thoughts.

Buffy was the first to speak. "I feel like I don't even know you anymore." Angel walked over to Buffy. "You know that's not true." Buffy nodded. "I'm just really scared Angel…I can't be like this. I can't be in the same room with you. And not Feel--"

Angel nodded. "I know…I know you're confused right now …and I'm going to save you…everyday I want to save you….there are reasons I took over Wolfman and Hart…reasons you can't understand…reasons I don't want you to understand."

Buffy nodded, not wanting to pursue it anymore. She trusted him. She trusted him with her life.

Angel motioned towards the door. "I'm sorry you had to find out about Eve like that…I didn't want to hurt you." Buffy shrugged and sat on the couch, Angel sat beside her. Feeling this close to her, brought chills all over his body. Buffy sighed. "Everyone can have you but me…" Angel turned to Buffy, hurt by what she said. Buffy continued and smiled at Angel. "I naturally assumed you'd be lost without me after you broke up with me."

"I am lost without you" Angel said with a straight face, looking directly into Buffy's eyes, not wanting to pull away. "Do you ever wonder what would of happened if you hadn't gone to the oracles?" Buffy asked, knowing her question would go unanswered. Angel was speechless, what did she say? "What did you say?" Angel asked barely in a whisper. "Nothing." Buffy replied rising to her feet.

Angel followed her to the middle of the room and searched her face. 'It all comes to you taking down the big evil…the center of your universe." Buffy said, wanting to change the subject. Angel completely in a trance of just being around her, shook his head. "No." Angel touched her neck and brought her closer to him. "You are."

Angel bent down and caught her lips with his own. Buffy took him all in, and offered him her tongue which he gladly took with his own. Buffy brought her hands to around his neck and drawled him closer. Angel could feel her weak state and kept her up, for he felt her knees go weak. Angel pulled away giving Buffy a chance to breathe.

"What were you saying?" Angel asked bringing his mind back to reality. Buffy smiled. "I'm sorry. Were we talking?" Angel smiled and gave a soft chuckle remembering the day she came to see him, and how she said that. Angel then caught her lips once more and descended her onto the couch, forgetting everything they had said to another they were wrapped in each others arms making up for lost time.

--

* * *

Eve stood in an office, not belonging to anybody, but she no one would come in here which is where she wanted to be.

"We'll Eve has everything fallen into place nicely?" Eve turned and saw Hamilton walking into the office, and closing the door. Eve smiled "Indeed it has Hamilton"

"Miss Summers will be out of the way and Angel will have plenty of distraction"

"The Thorn knows our plan" Eve asked "Of course they do. Shortly we will have Angelus here to bring forth The End of Days" "He'll get rid of that little slayer too" Eve said with a smile" And with her power gone, I don't see her putting up any kind of fight…Now when is The Thorns next meeting with Angel?" Hamilton asked "Ah" Eve looked to her watch "In a few hours."

Hamilton smiled. "Wonderful…by this time tomorrow, we will finally have, what we've been wanting for years………………Angel's soul."


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy closed her eyes again as Angel kissed her forehead. . Angel returned her kiss, setting his hand on the small of her back and sliding her in closer. She was so warm, so soft and delicate.. He wanted it all and wanted it so much it hurt. After living for so long, Angel had endured many varieties of pain, but the pain of loving and wanting Buffy was the worst.

"Angel…" Buffy whispered and tilted her head, exposing her neck. Angel moved down and placed a few tender kisses there on her neck.

Buffy and Angel quickly pulled away from each other and Angel fell onto the floor and made a grunt, when the door opened and Wesley hurriedly stepped inside.

Buffy looked down at Angel and made a soft laugh. Angel quickly got up and straightened his suit to be presentable. Buffy did the same as she smoothed out her white cotton skirt.

Wesley cleared his throat. "Well at least you two are still using your tongues to drive each other crazy."

Buffy made an embarrassing smile as she looked up at Angel who returned her gaze. "Isn't that the truth." Buffy said, making Angel chuckle.

Angel turned to Wesley. "So. What's up?" Wesley nodded. "I researched the drug that was implanted onto Buffy….there's some good news and some bad news."

Buffy winced. "Oooh. Umm. I want the good news….NO! wait the bad news." Angel looked over at Buffy, and nodded. Wesley went through the papers in his hand.

"Well. ….It's mythical….It seems it was designed just for you…you will regain your strength." Buffy nodded. "Is that the bad news?" Wesley shook his head. "The only way for you to do that…is to give into…the one thing you can't have." Buffy looked over at Angel. "Is it Carbs?"

Angel gave a faint smile and shook his head. "Me…perfect happiness." Buffy nodded. Understanding. "Oh…and because of the whole curse grrr thing…that won't be happening."

Wesley nodded his head. "We can't risk it…You two have the most forbidden love…and I'm sorry…we'll figure out another way.'' Angel nodded and looked down at Buffy. That deal didn't sound too bad to him. But the consequences would be catastrophic, he couldn't risk Buffy's like that. HE would not be the one to cause her death.

Wesley nodded. "I'll get to work." Wesley then left leaving the two lost lovers together.

Angel turned to Buffy, he lifted her chin with her finger, to have her look up at him. "Hey…I'm sorry….It's not that I don't want to…because believe me….I do…nothing would make me happier." Buffy gave a faint smile, loving the way he always tried to make he feel better. "That's the problem isn't it?"

Angel nodded, as Buffy placed her hands on top of his, reassuring him, that she understood.

"I'm going to keep you safe." Angel said, caressing her cheek. Buffy nodded, and whispered to him. "I know."

Angel pulled away and cleared his throat. "Okay…I have to go to a meeting…I can't get out of it…I have to take care of something. Buffy smiled. "I'll be okay." Angel kissed her forehead lightly, and pulled to look at her. He looked deeply in her eyes.

"Why, don't you get out for a little bit…take one of my cars. Ant car you want….go shopping…get some Italian." Angel pulled out his credit card and handed it to Buffy.

"Well. I can't say no to that." Angel smiled. "Just don't max it out." Buffy nodded. "You got it boss." Buffy went passed Angel and was about to leave when she turned around an jumped in his arms one more time and planted a soft, passionate kiss. Angel took her into his arms and kissed her one more time. "Don't forget about me." Buffy whispered to Angel.

Angel smiled, as he stroked her hair. "Never." Angel replied. Buffy jumped down and gave one last look before she walked out the door.

* * *

Angel walked through a dark hallway into a chamber. Angel stood in front of a raging fire in a doorway. Angel listened carefully as he heard a man being beaten on the other side.

Without hesitation Angel leaped through the fire to the chamber on the other side. Angel paused as he saw a kneeling man being beaten by robed men with sticks. Angel pulled the beaten man to his feet, and pulled off the bag over his head, and looked into the bloodied face of Hamilton

Hamilton looked into Angel's eyes and paused, he didn't know what to say. "I'm glad you could make it to the meeting Hamilton."

"Thank-you." Hamilton said as he coughed up blood. Angel gave a smirk. "No. Thank-you." Angel then vamped out and bit into Hamilton's neck as the robed and masked men looked on. Angel drained Hamilton's blood as he moaned painfully. Angel stepped back and twisted his head until his neck broke. Angel pushed Hamilton's body to the floor, without any emotion.

A robed, masked demon's red hand glows with a fiery symbol in its palm. The demon reaches out to Angel's bared chest and pressed his palm over Angel's heart, branding him

"Welcome to the thorn." The demon said. "Name is Sabissis." Sabissis handed him a glass of blood, that Angel could smell was human.

The other masked men, unveiled their robes and all got a glass of blood, and gathered around the long table for the secret meeting.

"Kudos, child. I must say, it's gratifying to see you've returned to form, Angelus. " Angel shook his head. "It's still Angel." Sabissis chuckled. "For now."

Sabissis drank what appeared to be a blue liquid in a champagne glass. "The circle does not abide secrets." Angel gave a soft chuckle. " Which is interesting for a secret society"

"Remember your place. Angelus." "My place is in the circle." Angelus replayed quickly.

"This mornings actions did not go unnoticed" "You mean Buffy." Angel questioned.

"She's a distraction to you…she's bears your soul…and that bothers us." Sabissis then pulled out a cylindrical document holder, and pulled out a document , and unrolled it on the table in front of Angel.

"This is the Shanshu Prophecy." Angel said, not being able to take his eyes off it. What laid before him, was his future. His future with Buffy, for what he longed for…he could give her everything she deserved. A life outside of darkness.

"The Original." Sabissis said, engaging in Angel's attention. "The vampire with a soul will play a pivotal role in the apocalypse. And as a reward, will become human. A paranoid person might think you're trying to manipulate us in an attempt to fulfill this prophecy.

"What do you want from me?" Angel asked, getting annoyed and frustrated, not knowing where they were going with this.

"To see where your heart and soul truly lie. You've proven your loyalty to the circle. Regrettably, there's something stronger than loyalty... Love" Sabissis got up and walked over to Angel. "So ask yourself….what is truly more important to you her life or yours?"

Angel shook his head. "That's not even a question." Sabissis nodded. "Good. Then you won't mind signing it away…and becoming the one person she loathes the most?"

"And if I don't?" Angel asked crossing his arms. "She will die, you wont be in time to save her…trust me." Angel nodded. "Will you sign it?"

Angel nodded. Agreeing to himself. That his Shanshu did not compare to Buffy. She was much more important to him. He couldn't let her die. He wouldn't. His humanity didn't exist without Buffy.

"Of course." Sabissis took out a pen; Angel leaned forward to begin to sign it.Sabissis then grabbed the pen from Angel, and stabbed him in the left hand "It's gotta be signed in blood." Sabissis said with a grin. Angel grunted as he pulled the pen out of the back of his hand. He then signed his name on the top of the document with his right hand.

Sabissis walked over to him. "You mustn't tell anyone about our agreement, you warning them about becoming the true Angelus again well cause more rift And of you tell your girl about it, I'll kill her with a snap of my finger, and with her being the helpless little girl she is. I'm sure it will be painful. Pass our little test and the prophecy will be fulfilled…and if you don't kill her…you can have what you've longed for. For so long. You have one hour."

Angel looked up, he had signed on for the wrong thing. Angelus was being brought forth and he finally understood why. To bring forth the end of days. To kill Buffy. Angel then felt a jolt go through him as he was thrown back into his office.

* * *

Angel landed on the floor with a thud, he brought himself up, and looked around them room, there was no sign of Buffy. She must still be out, he thought. Angel went over and looked out the window, and saw her down on the street, coming to the office.

He knew he loved her, and now she may die by his hands. Angel closed his eyes on the thought. He knew the Black thorn, would take her out, and not even drop a sweat. He also knew that she would find a way to bring him back…he was going to hurt her in more ways than one. Angel could feel already, it being released and Angelus coming forth.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy skipped through the office as she entered Angel's office. There she saw him…her Angel staring out of the window. In deep thought she assumed. He was so damn gorgeous she thought. She would give anything to be with him. She wanted her life to be with him, and she knew deep down inside her heart that he wanted that too.

Buffy sat down her bags, and walked behind Angel and put her arms around his waist. "Hey..What's on your mind?" Angel placed his on her arms and caressed them as he turned to face her. "You." Angel replied as he gave her a smile that he forced.

Angel stood there for a moment just looking at her, he looked at the clock, and he saw he only had twenty minutes left. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her to run and hide. But he knew that would not be the best idea. The Black Thorn would kill her, and Angelus would find her. She was his obsession.

Angel bent down and kissed her, Buffy welcomed as she deepened the kiss. Angel wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. Knowing that time was going fast and he wanted to assure her that he loved her. No matter what.

Buffy pulled away and let out a breath. "Angel," she said, relief coming from her voice and allowing her to withdraw from the spinning in her head that Angel had given to her.

"Buffy," he said softly, his eyes studying her face, caressing it with his thumb. Buffy leaned into his touch, and looked back up to him and saw hurt and pain in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Her voice was soft and sweet and Angel ached at the sound of it.

He nodded and pulled her into his embrace. Angel kissed her shoulder, as he lightly pushed her away to look at her one more time.

Her eyes locked on his; memorizing the way the light from the window grazed upon his face. She thought she should say something, but couldn't figure out how or what. Somehow he seemed to understand anyway. She didn't have to say anything when to came to Angel, he could read her, every time. She smiled a small, sad smile. And he returned it.

"I love you," he whispered finally. "Whatever happens next," his voice broke and he swallowed, "Nothing can change that." Buffy's smiled faded. "Is everything okay?" Angel closed his eyes. "I was hoping for a better response." Buffy shook her head, and raised her hands to his face. ""I love you, you know that.", Buffy's throat tighten, making it hard for her to speak. She blinked dry eyes and felt them fill with tears. "Forever."

"There's not enough time," he said softly. His eyes filled with her as he swept them over every curve of her body, every feature of her face, every strand of her hair. Buffy took a step back. 'Not enough time for what? Did you go to those power people again?"

Angel stepped closer to Buffy. "Okay. I don't know how you know about that….and it doesn't matter."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. She shook her head, no. Her eyes were bright, but she smiled again. "Nothing to be sorry for." Buffy replied. Not sure of what to think of how he was behaving.

Buffy went into his arms, placing her head against his chest. Angel stroked her hair as he held her in his arms. Knowing anytime now, he would change into Angelus and bring hell into her life. He hoped she would remember that he did love her and he would do anything in the world for her. Even if that meant killing himself.

Angel felt it take over, and Angelus took over. He felt the slayer in his arms and was satisfied. Angelus grinned as he kissed her cheek, feeling her soft, warm skin against his lips. He couldn't help but feel her. When he touched her he felt a jolt go through him.

Angelus shook it off as he went down to her neck and kissed it gently then with more aggression. He heard Buffy let out a soft moan. Angelus sunk his teeth into her neck, drinking her lightly. Buffy struggled, "Angel. Stop it." Angelus pulled away, jerking her and making her see who truly was with her.

Angelus held her in a tight grasp. Buffy's heart stopped, she looked into his eyes and she knew. Angelus was vamped out and standing before her, in a grasp that she knew she could not get out of. She had no strength she was helpless in his arms. In Angelus.

Angelus smirked as Buffy met his gaze. She stood unmoving in his arms, her limbs frozen, her mind blank. "How..." she breathed, unable to finish the sentence, unable to find her voice. Her throat was strained and tight.

He traced his thumb against her cheek, surprisingly gentle, and she half closed her eyes, leaning closer to him without willing herself to, her mind unable to remind her body in time that this was not the man she loved. He bent his head, and tucked his fingers under her chin, forcing her face to tilt upwards. "Did you miss me?" he whispered. She flinched.

"No." Buffy managed to get out. Angel shrugged and let her go, as he walked passed her, knowing Buffy could not move. "That's a shame. Because I've missed you."

"What do you want?" Buffy clutched her arms to her chest and looked around.

"You, Buff. I want you." Angelus shifted, circling her His voice was soft, seductive.

His words, his soft voice, once again filled her with confusion. ,

Angelus toyed with the strap of her top, tracing his finger along her collarbone.

Angelus grabbed her roughly Angelus lifted Buffy and slammed her against the wall . Wrapping his arms around her tightly, her chest pressed to his chest, they stood there. "We can do this the hard way-" Angel whispered, being inches from her mouth making her feel much too helpless. "Or we can do this the easy way. I know I'll like it either way, lover"

Buffy allowed her eyes to close. Angelus arms still curled around her.

He'd given up trying to analyze his feelings for the small blonde that was before him. He did know that he wanted her, and what Angelus wanted he took.

"Let. Me. Go." Buffy said, shaking trying to sound braver than she felt. " Now why would I do that? For once things are going my way, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way. No running off to get help from your little friends, no pesky curses to be cast. You and me Buff. And I have to say….. it's about time."

Angelus leaned down and kissed her, his tongue opening Buffy's mouth as he pressed her against the wall with his body. Buffy closed her eyes at the contact, unable to tell the difference his kisses from the one that she loved. Buffy held her hands together behind her back, resisting the urge to wrap them around Angelus's neck and pull him closer. Slanting his head, he deepened the kiss as he slid one hand around her waist and the other around her hip to her bottom.

Angelus then went for her neck, Angelus then sunk his teeth back into her neck, feeling her go limp in his arms. He heard her heartbeat slow, and pulled away when she fell unconscious, Angelus dropped her to the floor, and stood there and looked at her.

Why did she had to be so damn beautiful? Angelus wiped his mouth as he stepped out of his office, leaving Buffy unconscious on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just want to say Thank-you for all the reviews, I appreciate all of them. You guys are the best! Enjoy! ******

When she came too, Buffy was laying on the floor where Angelus had left her. She felt weak, but incredibly sated. She knew she'd be sore tomorrow - a reminder no doubt from Angelus.

Buffy stood up, holding her neck, blood, had gotten on her skirt. "Damn-it." Buffy said as she looked down.

Wesley and Spike busted into the doors. Buffy saw them and gave a brave smile. Spike went over to Buffy and examined her neck, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Buffy shook her head and was confused. "Wait. How did you know?" Wesley nodded. "Everyone knows. That's the thing about this place. Nobody can keep a bloody secret." Spike finished examining her neck.

"We have the whole place on lockdown, no one can get it, and no one can get out." Wesley said, explaining to Buffy.

"Well. That's great we have a killing stupid vampire potato head on the loose and he can have all the happy meals he wants." Buffy said rubbing her neck.

Wesley nodded. "I understand your frustrations. But we can't have him flee the building. And roam free."

Buffy stood there. Not knowing what to do, how to save herself, or anyone in that matter. Spike stood next to Buffy. "How did this happen?" Spike asked Buffy.

Buffy saw it in his eyes. He was assuming that they had slept together. "Well it's not what you think." Spike nodded. "Yeah. Right." Buffy rolled her eyes. "If we did. I'd be a little more satisfied than I am right now."

Wesley cleared his throat. "It has to be the black thorn. His price he has to pay. To save you." Wesley said directing it towards Buffy.

Buffy exhaled. "So. This is my fault? Again?" Spike came up. "No. We're gonna take care of peaches..He isn't going to harm you."

Wesley nodded in agreement. "You are what he wants Buffy.. He will try to kill you. To toy with you. You must hide and keep away."

Harmony rushed in the room. "Uh. Wesley. We have a problem." Wesley turned. "What it is now?"

"We have an unmarked vampire and the building, and we lost him." Spike spoke up. "Is it Angelus?"

Harmony shook her head. "I don't think so. Everyone has locked themselves in the basement so it's just us." Buffy walked over to Wesley. "We can't win this…I can't protect anybody."

"We need Willow. We'll send one of the private jets to Rome to pick her up," declared Wesley. "In the meantime everyone should be alert." He looked at all of them, and then his eyes settled on Buffy's. "We'll find him, and we'll restore his soul." Spike nodded as he stepped out with Harmony. "You should go up to his room and lock the door and stay quiet. I'll come for you." Buffy nodded stiffly and strode out of the room toward Angels private elevator.

* * *

Buffy sat on Angels bed, her legs crossed. She had changed into her grey slacks and black long sleeve shirt that filled her curves perfectly. Buffy's mind was clouded. She didn't even know where she was. Yes. She was in Angel's room. But her mind was elsewhere.

The room was filled with him, everywhere. Tears sprung to her eyes but she held back. She couldn't break down as much as she wanted to. She couldn't.

Buffy's thoughts were are closed up again when there was a knock at the door. Buffy's heart skipped a beat. She stood up, not knowing who it was. If it was Angelus, he could easily knock down the door, and do God knows what to her.

Buffy closed her eyes as she opened the door and there standing before her was The Immortal.

Buffy gasped, and put her hand over her mouth she couldn't believe it. His dark hair to his shoulders, and his penetrating blue eyes. He was tall and built. He was everything a girl could want in a man. Except with the whole evilness.

"What is it asshole day?" Buffy asked staring up at him. The Immortal smiled as he walked past her.

"Hello Buffy. It's been a long time." Buffy closed the door. "It's been a week." The immortal came closer to her. "A second from you is long enough."

The immortal looked at her, she had betrayed him, she had wanted to kill him, but failed miserably, he could sense that something was different about her. She was altered somehow.

"I've some to finish what you started." "What do this mean?" she asked, as she stared into his blue eyes. Eyes that had no emotion. "I think you know what this means, don't you?" he replied cryptically, as he tenderly touched her cheek.

Buffy pulled away. "I will not let you touch me." The Immortal smiled. "Oh. But that righteous bastard Angelus can?" Buffy grinned. "You don't compare to him. When it comes to love. You have no idea, what love means…he may be evil. But he'll kill you before you even try to kill me."

"Why makes you think that?" The Immortal asked, wanting to know. "Because he wants to do it himself." "I don't see Mr. Tall, Dark, and Forehead coming to your rescue." Buffy rolled her eyes. "What are you in a club with Spike?"

"You were just a scratch that needed to be scratched." Buffy continued trying to get to him. " A very pleasant and a satisfying scratch." Buffy was grinning and he was giving it to her right back.. "I'm here to please." The Immortal whispered into her ear.

A shiver went through her back and Buffy shuddered lightly. "Our involvement was always meant to be temporally…" Buffy said stepping back until she hit the foot of Angels bed.

"You set your standards a bit too high." The Immortal mocked. Not expecting it his

fist collided with her jaw so hard that his back vibrated painfully. Buffy fell, back on his bed holding her mouth as pain shot through her, she did not see this coming in her plan. The Immortal jumped up and pinned Buffy to the bed. He then elbowed her across the mouth.

The Immortal grinned down at her and said "You can't win this baby girl. Every moment that goes by you grow weaker while I grow stronger. I am The Immortal. No one can defeat me."

Buffy managed to get her knee up and did things the old fashioned way, she put all her strength into his groin and watched him fall over.

Seeing as this was her watch Buffy quickly got to her feet and ran towards the elevator. When Buffy got there she pushed the button to go up to Angels office, from there she could run. Run somewhere.

The elevators door opened, and Buffy stepped out and was in a run. In a run for her life. Buffy looked back as she almost got to the door, but was stopped.

She ran into a hard body, that stopped her, and had tight grasp on her.

Angel held tightly onto her. She was shaking. Shaking like a leaf. He saw the bruise form on her face, and wanted to know who the hell had the nerve to touch her. She was his and no one else's. Buffy looked up and let out a sigh. "I don't know what's worse."

He was looking for her everywhere. But somehow his girl was here he could sense her heart beat, smell her warm blood.. Practically taste. . ."Buff.." he whispered to her.

She put her petite fingers on Angelus's lips to stop him. Angelus noticed her swollen red eyes, quivering he could tell she was trying to control it, was it. . .fear, or anger?

Angelus then looked up when he saw The Immortal walk through his elevator and walk through. It was fear.

Angelus looked down at Buffy who had pleading eyes. "You know I really hate that guy." Buffy nodded. Angelus loosened the grip on her then stepped in front of her. Buffy looked at him was he trying to protect her?

The Immortal gave a huge grin. "Angelus…Looks like I got your girl…again." Angelus chuckled. Then turned to Buffy. "You want me to take care of this for you?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes." "What are you gonna give me?" Angelus asked, grinning. "Anything you want." Buffy replied.

Angelus turned back to The Immortal. "NOW. That." Angelus said pointing to Buffy. "Is something worth killing for."

The Immortal nodded. "You know I really liked her Angelus…she's a bunny in the sac…of course you wouldn't know…she's improved since her 17th birthday."

Angelus smirked. Anger poured over him. He wanted to kill the bastard who stood before him. The one who had touched the very thing that belonged to him.

Angelus looked at his watch. "I'll be finding that out in about five minutes." "What happens in five minutes?" The Immortal asked. "I kill you." Angel replied as he through a punch at the Immortal.

Angelus grabbed The Immortal by the throat and threw him out of his office into the front lobby. Angelus turned to Buffy who picked her up and threw her onto the couch. "Stay." Angelus ordered as her went back into the lobby.

As soon as Angelus stepped out The Immortal punched Angelus immensely hard, it sent him through the penthouse windows, where Angelus fell outside for a few stories before finally falling through the glass ceiling into the lobby.

"You always did fall for the whores." The Immortal said, knowing that what he said would piss Angelus off. "Think about that when I'm snapping her little neck."

Angelus came up again, and went for a kick, but The Immortal grabbed it and twisted it. He then grabbed Angelus and threw him across the lobby again, where he crashed into the company logo on the balcony.

Buffy appeared out of the office, and The Immortal welcomed her. "Is this your idea of a joke sweetheart? I'm just buying you time. Because do you really think he won't kill you?"

The Immortal walked over to Buffy and gave a smile before he, backhanded her across the face. The impact of the blow lifted Buffy off of her feet and threw her several feet backward where she landed on the floor.

As Buffy laid on the floor trying to get her numb body to draw air back into her lungs, The Immortal threw his head back and let out a burst of laughter. "You stupid little bitch. I love to hurt you. I took you all over Rome. . I took you to my bed and made love to you all night long, night after night I don't remember you making any complaints at the time."

This pissed Angelus off. He stood up and jumped off the balcony and stood in front of Buffy, as she laid hurt ton the floor.

"Why?" Buffy spat out. "Why do you want to hurt me?" "It was a favor, my love" Marco said with a sneer on his lips. "A favor for some very dear friends. Angelus you might know them. The Black Thorn. They asked me to distract you, to take your mind off your duties." The Immortal looked directly at Angelus when he said it." I had no idea when I agreed how easy it would be, or how much fun…because banging a slayer is as much as killing one."

Angelus chuckled and smiled. Angelus then transformed into his vampire facade then he attacked The Immortal, biting him painfully in the jugular. Angelus drained from him, holding on tenaciously as The Immortal struggled to get free. The Immortal finally able to pull Angelus's head away from his neck, and he threw him across the room again.

Angelus controlled his motion, managing to rotate in the air and land on his feet.

Angelus punched The Immortal repeatedly in the chest and stomach.

The Immortal then stumbled backwards, and Angelus sweep-kicked him in the ankles, bringing The Immortal to the floor.

Angelus then punched The Immortal in the face so hard that it broke his neck. The Immortal fell to the ground with a final grunt. Angelus sighed as he got up and stood over The Immortals body.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay this is the chapter with the Rated R-NC-17 stuff. I don't know..whats its rated, I just wanted to give a warning. Reviews please. ******

Angelus turned to Buffy. He studied Buffy. Without the soul weighing down on him, he could be a ruthless killing vampire again. Not a tame one in love with a Slayer, no less. He could rip open her throat and drain her dry. The only thing that bothered him he didn't want to.

Angelus smirked as he walked closer to her. "You know…you sleeping with the Immortal really pisses me off. And I'm sure soul boy wouldn't like it either….I would really like to teach you a lesson…I promise I won't hurt you…much." He went to touch her but Buffy quickly pulled away.

"I don't want it from you." With a quick start, Buffy shoved him backward and bolted toward the elevator that would lead her out of the building, suddenly afraid. Of him.

. Using his body weight, Angelus slammed her into the elevator door just as she reached it. .Sneering, at her breathing her in. The sweet vanilla scent. He yanked her head back hard by her hair. "You honestly didn't think you'd get away from me did you?"

Buffy shook her head. "I never wanted him. Do you actually think I would do that on my free will?"

"Not at all. That bastard touched you. I will wipe that memory away." His voice was a low murmur as he stared down at her face. Buffy shut her eyes briefly. He had protected her from the death and pain that the Immortal would of played on her.

No one else would do that for her, No one.

Ruthlessly he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue playing with her mouth. She needed this as much as he did. .

Buffy pulled away. Angelus smirked down at her. "You know it's amazing. You would give yourself to me quicker than you would to soul boy….And I know you could never bring yourself to kill me." Angelus toyed with her as he twisted her hair.

"What does that say about you lover?" Buffy tried to swap his hand away. "Fuck you." Angelus smiled. "I think you should."

His physical beauty was still overwhelming to her, the sexuality he gave out affected her . He obviously still wanted her, and she would be lying if she said that she didn't want him.

As her eyes drifted down his body, slowing taking in the powerful chest and arms, the lean torso and strong legs. When her gaze drifted back she lifted her eyes to him in surprise was looking lovingly back at her. There was an unmistakable heat, so much passion between them.

Angelus's eyes roamed over her, taking in the warmth she gave out. He could sense her hesitation, the fear and arousal mingling with the scent of vanilla.

Buffy knew the only way to get her powers back was to do this. She was going to hate herself in the morning and probably the day after that but, hey she could kick his ass until Willow could restore his soul. Everything would go back to hanky panky.

* * *

Moments later they were in his room. Angels room. Buffy could smell him all around. His lips pressed tightly to hers, Angelus walked Buffy backward until she bumped to the foot of the bed , his hand busily working its way under her shirt to feel the soft skin beneath.

Buffy immediately felt the excitement building inside her. It had been too long since they had been together and she admitted to herself that she was longing for it.

When he released her lips to begin kissing and sucking at her neck, Buffy dropped her head back to give him all the access he wanted. Angelus leaned into her, dropping her between his body and the bed.

This was the moment of truth. Everything else between them had been just a beginning to this moment, Buffy thought as she stared up into his dark eyes. Her decision to do this would define her very future.

Buffy stroked her fingers through his hair and as he held her close. Her hunger for him grew as she gave herself up to the sensations arousing through her. With his mouth close to her ear, he growled, "You're mine."

He pushed her hair back from her face. He looked in her eyes for a few long seconds before his eyes drifted everywhere taking in every inch of her beautiful, golden skin. Beautiful. Breathtaking.

_His._

He couldn't imagine his life - - without her in it.

Angelus leaned down slowly stroking her back, her hair. Buffy shivered as he ran his hand down her thighs. She closed her eyes in shame but allowed her thighs to part wider, inviting him in. Buffy hated herself for it, but she could not he helpless, not when it came to him. It wouldn't last long would it?

"You want me, Buff?" Angelus was drawing circles all over her body but not touching her where he wanted to the most.

"Please." The word came out in a barely whisper, but Angelus heard her. "Angel.. I want you. I'm only alive with you." Angelus pulled her head back with his hand. "You're not going to say that name." Buffy winced in pain as her head was drawled back.

"Angelus… I want you." Buffy sighed then added as an afterthought, "Please."

Slowly he began to move, thrusting inside her with hatred force. Each thrust harder than the last. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. Buffy squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Angelus lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing her before whispering things she never heard a man say to her before. . She whimpered as he nipped at her neck, scraping the flesh with his sharp fangs. But never hurting her.

With a small growl, Angelus returned to his vampire features and sunk his fangs into the mark he had done to her before.. As her blood flooded his mouth, he held onto her body hard. Angelus pulled away not wanting her to be unconscious again.

Angelus let out a groan as he came to his climax and came inside her. She had satisfied him. Collapsing against her. He leaned on her heavily, he knew her weak body could not take it but he didn't care. .She held on tightly, snuggling her face into his neck, content to be close to him again.

Buffy allowed her eyes to close. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, Angelus still curled around her. She had won. Actually they both did. Buffy would get her powers back. If what Wesley said was true. And everything would be okay again.

Angelus stirred, he got up and went to his bathroom, running a hot bath. Angelus went back into the bedroom and attempted to lift Buffy from the bed, Buffy stirred and faintly and pushed at his shoulders. He felt her touch, and it went through him. He couldn't hurt her, not when she was like this "No more…" Buffy said, weakly.

He gave a faint smile as he pulled her into his arms. Angelus took her in the bathroom and sat down in the hot water that was in the tub, arranging her in front on him. The bath tub was huge. 'Bigger than the blue banana' Buffy remember from the movie Pretty Woman. She lazily relaxed against his chest, not daring to believe how gentle he was being with her. It was all a game to him. She reminded herself.

Angelus closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall of the tub enjoying the heat of the water, feeling satisfied for the moment. Angelus stroked Buffy's body carefully, not wanting her to be in pain. Angelus wanted Buffy as he never wanted anything before. It was sickening to him. She was supposed to be his enemy, he should've ripped her throat out by now, spilling her blood everywhere. She was his.

After their bath, Angelus had dried Buffy off and put her in the bed. Buffy snuggled into the sheets and the big fluffy pillows around her. Angelus covered her with a blanket and left the room. Leaving to see what he could eat. Because Buffy was off the menu.

Buffy woke a few hours later. She blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, She moved slightly then winced at the pain that she felt all over her body. Reminding her clearly of her actions hours ago. . When she reached back to rub her head because of the headache, the chain around her wrists rattled. Buffy looked up and saw she was cuffed, only one hand to the tall bed post. Buffy grunted. "Son-of-a-bitch." Buffy cried.

She couldn't deny that a part of her didn't enjoy what had just happened .She welcomed the risks her behavior. In her heart, she admitted that maybe she was in love with Angel and Angelus.

Buffy could feel her power slowly coming back to her. In a few moments she felt she could easily rip the post off and go have her fun with Angelus.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy still laid in the bed. She was feeling better by the second. Although she was sore from the previous events that Angelus endured on her. Buffy closed her eyes, at the thought, she couldn't believe that she ha done that. IT was the only way to get her powers back faster. He was gentler than she thought he was going to be with her. She didn't know what Angel was going to say to her when they restored his soul.

Would he mad? Uncomfortable? Maybe he wouldn't remember. Buffy shrugged. Hoping that would be it.

Buffy blinked lazily and yawned. She yanked her arm, where the handcuffs were. They were so tight around her tiny wrist, that Buffy saw was already starting to bruise. Buffy saw the bed post wobble, and heard a soft crack.

A grin appeared to Buffy's face, she could feel her power come back to her. She could finally defend herself to Angelus. Buffy knew she couldn't kill him. She could never. Whether he was Angelus or not. She loved him. She was disturbingly attracted to him. Buffy shook off the thoughts. The thoughts that played in her mind, of the pleasure, he had given to her.

Buffy was finally able to yank the hand cuffs off from the bed post. The dark stained bed post broke in many pieces. Buffy quickly got up from the bed, and looked down at the broken pieces on the floor.

"That probably was expensive." Buffy said to herself. Buffy shrugged. "Oh. Well."

* * *

Buffy stepped out of his elevator and walked into his office. She looked around, and saw the lights had been shut off. 'Oh great' she thought to herself. Buffy stepped out of his office, and walked into the lobby.

Buffy looked round as she walked down the halls of W&H, she didn't know where to go. She thought she could sense him, feel him somehow, but there was nothing.

"It's like a rat maze in here." Buffy muttered under her breath. Buffy rounded another corner and went into another room. Another office, she assumed. Buffy could barely see anything. This was not going the way she had hoped. She didn't know where anybody was. Didn't know where Spike was, he could help her right now.

Buffy was just about to leave when she heard his deep voice.

Angelus' lips curve into a taunting smile, and Buffy's legs became weak, at the sound of his voice. "Going somewhere, Buff?"

Buffy finally turned to look at him fully. He was sprawled in the chair near the window, he had his legs propped up on the edge of the desk. It was like he was waiting for her. Like he knew she was coming. His dark eyes were unreadable. The black silk shirt. His shirt was tucked into his trademark leather pants, his coat draped over the back of the chair behind him.

Buffy smiled she couldn't help but look at him. How good he still looked to her. "Good," Buffy said, trying to make this more comfortable, than it already wasn't "It's you."

'As if he didn't smell me coming a mile away.' Buffy thought, making an eww face, she hated that. "You were expecting someone else?" Angelus said, provoking her.. "Actually, You're a much better surprise."

Angelus stood up and met her where she stood. "Is that right?" Angelus trailed his fingers down her face.

She could feel the heat, the warmth that radiated from his skin, feel it through her clothes. And she wanted it, to touch it, to touch him.

Buffy sighed softly and ran her hand lightly up his back, feeling the soft silk of his shirt. He jerked away. He felt a strange closeness to him, something he never thought he would feel. Especially for her. Their eyes met. He pressed his lips together, as if trying to keep from saying something. Pushing away from her, he stepped back quickly. She was enjoying this. Toying with him. It was her turn.

Buffy smiled as he stepped back. "What's wrong lover? Was it good for you too?" Buffy asked using his same words, the he used against her so many years ago.

Aloud he told her, "Like you didn't enjoy it."

"What?" Buffy asked. Making sure she heard him right.

"It just amazes me that you gave it up so quickly to me what it took your boyfriend so long to get a piece of, Lover?"

He backed her against a nearby wall. "I'm not complaining. I'm just trying to make a point."

"So am I." Buffy stood in front of him a second before lunging at him. Angelus didn't see it coming and they both tumbled to the ground.

Buffy had him pinned to the ground. Angelus smirked and looked up at her. "Mmm. De ja vu."

"Shut up." Buffy said. "I'm tired of playing these games with you."

In one quick movement Angelus, kicked her off and Buffy flew into the wall, to Angelus surprise she was right back u again, ready for what was coming next.

"You got your powers back?" Angelus asked circling her. "All thanks to you." Buffy replied. Angelus chuckled. "Glad I could help."

Buffy smiled as she saw him stalking towards her. "It's nothing against you lover…it's not like I haven't been there before." Angelus growled at this. What was she playing? She was using him?

Buffy let Angelus get close. Dangerously close. She loved being this close to him. To Angelus. But she wanted Angel back. The one who she knew loved her. Buffy kneed Angelus in the groin making him drop to his knees as she made her move to get out of his advantage he grabbed the leg that had hit him and pushed it hard to her outer body. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard her yell out in pain as a loud crack echoed in the room from her leg.

"Oh did that hurt lover?" Angelus laughed as he sat down harder on her hips and pulled her wriggling arms above her head. Buffy tried a head butt but Angelus simply dodged his head to the side. "Now. Now. Play nice. I know you don't like it rough"

Angelus lowered the rest of his body mere inches from her skin she found her body arching up to him. "You know what else I don't understand about your boyfriend?"

"What's that?" Buffy asked, struggling against his grasp.

"That he told you all that bull-shit of why you two can't be together, and then he runs off and tries to bang Cordleia."

Buffy let out a breath, he was trying to get to her. It was working and Angelus could tell.

"Then he bangs Nina, just the other day…it's probably nothing personal, I guess Angel came to realize you just don't satisfy like you used to."

Buffy got out of his grasp and kicked off, Buffy quickly stood and went over to him. Buffy grabbed him by the neck, and punched him, sending him flying, hitting the wall, knocking a painting off the wall.

Buffy saw him as he staggered to get up. Angel grabbed the sword off of the wall and walked over to Buffy.

"Okay. I've had just about enough of you." Buffy smiled sweetly as she walked over towards him. "Baby. I'm just getting started."

Angelus smiled. "well. We both know how that will end." Buffy shook her head. "Ugh. Shut up."

Angelus picked Buffy up with on hand, the sword still in the other. Buffy landed with a thud in the hallway quickly getting up, she had to find something to fight him with. She hated weapons. Why couldn't they do it the old fashioned way?

Angelus slowly and deliberately advanced to her holding his sword, Buffy went to swing but he quickly blocked it and shoved her into a glass cabinet that Buffy saw was filled with weapons.

Buffy's back hit the glass as it broke, Angel went for a high kick but Buffy ducked, to Buffy's surprise a sword dropped from the cabinet when she brought herself back up again. Buffy smiled as she grabbed on to it.

She thrusted at him with her sword, but he blocked it and swung around with a thrust of his own, which she also blocked.

Angelus tried another forceful swing from above, but Buffy easily blocked and sidestepped out of the way. They now faced each other in the middle of the lobby. Not taking their eyes off each other.

Angelus tried a swing from above for the third time, and again Buffy ducked it and escaped to the side. She jumped up on the low table that was to he side in front of the couch and swings at him again. He easily blocked it, and swung at her legs. Buffy jumped up and went over his blade and landed on the floor.

Angelus tried for her legs again, but she blocked his attempt with her blade. They traded several swings, and Angelus tries a wide swing again, and this time he succeeded with cutting her superficially on the arm. Angelus took the advantage of her distraction a she held on to he arm to stop the blood.

Angelus came at her with his sword held high, intending to swing from above, but she drops to the floor and rolls out of the way, so he only manages to have his sword hit the table behind her. Buffy kicked his legs out from under him and scrambled back up. He turned to face her still on his knees and swings three times in rapid succession.

Angelus swung a fourth time, and this time Buffy knocked his sword into the table with her block and pinned it there. Angelus backhand her and then punched her in the face, and she spinned away. Angelus pulled the sword from the table and swung it hard at her. Buffy blocked it with hers, and kicked him in the gut, making him double over.

Buffy jumped over him into the clear, and raised her sword to continue the fight. Angelus thrusted, and Buffy blocked it. Angelus then he kicked her in her sword arm, and Buffy stumbled back a step.

Buffy hit the ground and scrambled back to her feet as Angelus slowly advanced.

Buffy spinned around and swung at him, and he blocked her. Buffy's sword bounced off of his and fell with the tip onto the low wall of the window.

Angelus stomped on the blade before she can raise it again and knocked it from her grip. Angelus then spun around and elbowed her in the face, knocking her back into the wall.

Buffy backed up against the wall without her sword while Angelus slowly and deliberately advanced onto her holding his.

Buffy kicked Angelus, and he went flying through his office doors, he hit the floor and rolled to a stop.

Before he can get all the way back to his feet Buffy leaped in and swung her sword at him. He almost missed the block of her blow, and he stepped back to get his footing. They exchanged a few more swings. Angelus missed a block and got sliced on his hand.

Buffy went to swing again, but Angelus grunted and grabbed onto her neck, in a death grip strangle. Buffy dropped the sword, she couldn't breathe. Angelus brought her up from her feet and slammed her onto his desk.

"Okay. Enough. I thought this was cute at first but now it's getting really annoying." Buffy tried to get up but only found herself slammed back on the desk. "Ow." Buffy cried.

Suddenly a magic light from nowhere lit up the room. Buffy turned her head just as Angelus did still holding her down. It was Willow.

Willow's body, and her eyes go black again as a humming noise begins to rise in pitch and volume.

"_Vincirei!_ " Willow said, as she waved her hand in a slow motion.

Green magic energy shot from Willow's hand and formed a band around Angelus's torso, pinning his arms against his body. It glowed with a green light that made Angelus's skin appear green too.

Buffy slowly got up holding her neck not taking her eyes off of Angelus, who seemed powerless.

Buffy walked over to Willow and smiled as she embrace her. "Oh. Will. I'm so happy you're here." Willow smiled. "What miss a chance with Angelus again? Never."

Buffy chuckled." What did you do?" Willow nodded. "Contained her and her powers within a binding field. It puts her in a kind of ... stasis for the time-"

Willow looked at Buffy. "You had sex with him?" Buffy looked at Willow. "What? No. How did you--?"

Willow was about to speak when three others stepped into the office. Wesley, Spike, and Gunn came running in. "Buffy are you alright?"

Buffy nodded. "I'm all good. Willow did the mojo and we're ready." Spike started to smell. "You slept with that little wanker?"

Buffy made a snug face. "Ugh. Only a little." The looks Buffy got she couldn't stand. "Uhh. I got my powers back."

Wesley nodded. "That's more than we wanted to know." Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to Willow. "You sure you can do this?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah. It's like riding a bike, once you do it once, you never forget." Buffy smiled. "Are you worried?"

"Worried? Why would I be worried? Just cause, you know, the whole blood sucking evil grrr thing. And-and the whole sexual attraction thing you two got going for you? No, No, I'm not worried. Do I sound worried?" Willow's hands roamed over her face. "Do-do-do I look worried?" Buffy shook her head and brought her hands down. "No. You look fine." Willow nodded and stepped back. "Okay. I'm going to get ready." Willow stepped away and walked out of the office to bring Angel's soul back.


	11. Chapter 11

The night was silent and deadly, but Buffy was used to it. , the moon had no light to offer, and Los Angeles was pitch black. Buffy looked out of the window in Angel's apartment, she had to get away from his office, where Angelus was being held. She didn't want to be there when his soul was restored. She couldn't. She couldn't look into Angel's eyes, after what they did, after what he had said.

He loved Cordelia? Buffy didn't want to let herself to believe it. Yeah. She had no reason to walk. She had move don before. But it still hurt. For him to tell her they have no future, and he goes and tries to have a future with someone else.

And who the hell was Nina? Spike gave her the lowdown on her a few minutes ago. She was a werewolf. Typical. Buffy thought. Buffy shook her head. Angel's a dope.

Buffy was in a bit of a panic. She couldn't rightly pin put her thoughts that, for some strange reason she was kind of going to miss Angelus, at least he was honest with her. He wanted her. In some strange weird way Yet she absolutely was not going to let anyone take Angel away from her again.

Buffy turned when the door opened, she saw Willow and Wesley come in, the looks on theirs faces, Buffy could not determine. The had the look of disappointment. Buffy walked over and crossed her arms, getting read for what they had to say.

"What? What happened?" Buffy asked, rushing for an answer.

Willow nodded. "Uh. There may be a problem." Buffy looked at Wesley then back over to Willow. "What kind of problem? Is Angel okay?"

Wesley gave a faint smile. "We couldn't restore the soul." Buffy took a step back. She was confused, she looked over at Willow.

"I thought you said, it was like riding a bike, how. How do forget to ride a bike?" Buffy asked, trembling, this is not what she wanted.

"I didn't forget to ride a bike. Angels soul is being protected, they're not going to let it go without a fight." Willow explained to Buffy.

"Who's they?" Buffy asked. "The Black Thorn." Wesley answered Buffy, barely in a whisper.

"We tried to find where they could be, but it was a no go." Willow continued.

Buffy nodded. Feeling defeated. How was she going to get through this? With Angelus still lofting about.

Wesley stepped up. "The only person, who would know where to go, and know really how to defeat them is Angel."

Buffy nodded. "Well, um..good…I can do this." "Not without Angel. Angelus is not going to help you fight the Black Thorn…they're the reason Angelus was brought forth." Wesley responded.

Buffy smiled. "I don't need him to help me fight, I just need him to tell me where to find them."

* * *

Buffy stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at him. Willow had magically moved him to the downstairs basement, and now was in a big cage, that held him pretty well.

Buffy stepped in front of the cage, and gave a faint smile when she saw Angelus gaze at her.

"You came," Angelus said to Buffy. His arms were crossed over his chest. He stood at the center of his cell, unmoving, like a statue.

"Oh. Come on, you knew I would." Buffy replied.

"So. The Witch can't restore my soul? Huh? Well I've had worse days…such a shame too, I know how much you were looking forward to being in Angel's shadow,"

"Yeah?" Buffy moved to the bars, pressing herself against them, wrapping her fingers around the bars. "The thing is, you being locked up like this really takes your edge off."

"I won't be in here forever lover. You can count on that." Angel said moving closer to her. "Oh. I'm hoping for it." Buffy replied.

He was close enough to smell her, the sweet smell he came to love, and miss. He was close enough to hurt her, but he didn't. He couldn't.

"I need your help." Buffy stated, without hesitation. Angelus chuckled. "Oh. You're cute." Angelus replied.

"Where can I find the Black Thorn?" Buffy asked. Angelus smirked. "Okay what?"

Buffy sighed. "You heard me." Angelus shook his head. "No. I don't think I did, because I heard you wanting to know where to find the Black Thorn…and that coming from you would be retarded."

"Well that's what I said." Buffy replied her voice rising, in a temper."

"Well then you're retarded. Now I feel bad because I took advantage of a challenged person." Angelus sneered at her.

Buffy flipped her hair back, this was getting old real quick. "Is there anything else?"

Angelus smirked. "You ever wonder why your boy had that day erased?"

Buffy stood there in silence. What was he playing now? She wanted answers. She wanted to know how to get to the Black Thorn, and Angelus was holding her up. AS usual.

"What are you saying?" Buffy asked.

"It was when you came here bitching that he came to help you that Thanksgiving…man save a girls life and she goes back to the farmer boy…gotta love that."

"Just Get on with it." Buffy said, urging him to go on. Wanting to know what he had to say.

"You two morons were attacked by a mohra demon , his blood mixed with Angel's and turned him into a human."

Hearing this, Buffy let all her breath in shock, feeling like she was suddenly hit by a train. This was her dreams. The dreams she's been having for…for so long.

"It's true, honey. Angel was human. He kissed you on the docks, your hair glowing in the sun, he came to you, wrapped you in his arms and kissed you, the kiss that you two so desperately needed from each other. And you two were together, getting it on all night. And must I say, it was good for me too."

Angelus loved the pain that he felt that was coming from her.

"Apparently though, it wasn't enough to satisfy him. He had the Oracles erase the day because being a tall, dark and idiot is so much better than being human, and having to see you everyday, realizing ou could never match up to what truly satisfies him. It wouldn't hurt you to learn a few things." Angelus finished, drawing out each word out slowly as he spoke.

Buffy tilted her head, trying not to let this get to her. Although inside it was killing her.

"Well." Buffy said, Buffy leaned in and whispered. "Spike has taught me a few things since then.

At hearing this Angelus grabbed Buffy by the throat and slammed her against the cage. Buffy let a groan. "I know…I experienced it upstairs."

Buffy pushed herself away, pulling her hair behind her ears.

Buffy closed her eyes and turned away from him, memories were rushing back to her.

It was all true. She remembered how they were attacked. She recalled the vivid dreams she's been having for months now her and Angel finally being together, in the sunlight kissing by the pier, breaking his kitchen table, talking of peanut butter and chocolate fudge mint cookie dough ice cream, and of her crying with Angel while glancing at the one minute they had left.

Buffy turned to Angelus. "Okay. I'm going to ask you one more time…Where is the Black Thorn?"

"You won't last five minutes." Angelus reminded her. "Why is it even an of your concern?" Buffy asked.

"Nobody can kill you but me." Buffy smiled and put her hands on her chest as if she was in awe.

"That is so sweet…I think I'm falling in love with you all over again." Buffy dropped her arms.

Angelus smirked. "I'll take you."

Buffy looked at him. Was he joking? "Do you think I'm retarded?" Buffy asked.

"I thought we already covered that subject." Angel replied. "I'll take you Buff. I promise to show you a good time. If you put out."

Buffy nodded. Knowing that this would be a bad idea. How else would she find out where they were located? This was her only hope. Her only way.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

In a sewer tunnel. Angelus dropped from the street the W&H sat on and landed on the wet ground of the tunnel. Willingly Angelus lifted his hands up and grabbed Buffy by the waist and brought her down slowly.

Angelus looked down at her. He didn't know where this was coming from? He was suppose to hate and no he was having this emotion towards her that he wouldn't describe. He looked around, he smelled something. Something he liked. He turned back to Buffy. It was her. She was warm. Delicious. His.

Buffy shook whatever was going through her off. What was she thinking? She couldn't have a relationship with him. Hello? Evil!

Buffy walked ahead of him, brushing her hair behind her ears. "So. Me and you back in the sewers. What are you going to tell me this time?" Buffy glanced over to him, he had caught up with her. "You're gay?"

Angelus chuckled. Buffy had walked faster ahead of him. "Hey Lamb." Angelus smirked, getting her attention. Buffy turned, and crossed her arms. "Yes?"

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" Buffy shrugged. "I don't why don't you ask your little girlfriend?" Angelus stepped closer. "I am."

Buffy shook her head. "Shut-up." Angelus inhaled. "What do you think is going to happen down there love? You gonna get what you want?" Buffy smiled. "I always do." Angelus walked passed her. "Isn't that the truth."

Buffy was getting annoyed with him. Buffy jogged so she could get in front of him.

" I slept with Spike," she spoke with a strong composure that strucked him off guard. Angelus smirked. "Are you trying to get me to kill you? Because honey I don't need a reason."

Buffy shrugged . She was trying to hurt him, the way he has already hurt her.

"I slept with Spike multiple times. I needed to be touched and I liked it. And trust me he was more than willing"

Angelus said nothing. Just stood there staring down at her. "I used him shamelessly, then I broke it off. He tried to rape me one day in the bathroom he failed, then took off to Africa and had his soul restored." He didn't look fazed a bit. She held her head high though.

Angelus didn't say anything, just walked passed her. Buffy followed. Angelus then turned, Buffy stopped. "I know you got more pleasure from me though." Angelus walked up to her and touched her neck tenderly. "I know it, the way your toes curl up every time you have an or--"

Buffy pushed him away. "Okay. That's enough." Angelus chuckled. "You're too easy Buff."

* * *

Buffy and Angelus entered their destination. They were at the place. The circle of Black Thorn.

Buffy felt her heart beat faster. She realized she was on her Angelus wouldn't be any kind of help. She saw what looked a demon. Red. Who looked like he was on his death bed. He carried around something, Buffy couldn't tell. That helped him.

"Angelus--" Vail whispered couching.

Angelus smirked with Buffy standing beside him. "Vail."

"I see you have brought me what we need for our ritual." Vail said looking at Buffy.

Buffy turned to Angelus. "What?" Angelus looked down at her and smiled evilly.

Smile Buffy, thought you'd enjoy a threesome," Angelus said. . She glanced back at him. "Sure," she managed to say, and elbowed him in the face, and managed to try and run back the entrance closed blocking her way out. "Oh," Angelus said.

Buffy turned and faced him. "So. What is this? What do you need for the ritual?"

Vail sneered at her. "Your blood." Buffy exhaled. "Well that figures." Angelus walked slowly towards her. "And I'm the lucky one who gets to drain you."

Buffy smiled. "You get to try." Buffy looked passed him, on top of what looked like a pedestal, sat a glowing yellow glass cube. She had a good idea of what that held In it. His soul.

Suddenly Angelus came at her and backhanded her hard. Buffy fell over backward.

Buffy recovered and then kicked him in the face.

Angelus blocked her next swing and punched her in the face and in the gut. He grabbed her and swung her around to throw her, but Buffy didn't let her feet leave the floor and she regained her balance.

Angelus then kicked her in the face and this time Buffy fell to the floor.

Angelus then grabbed Buffy as she tried to get up and heaved her over onto her back onto the floor.. Buffy without hesitation roll around to her feet and came at him. She swung, but he blocked and hit her instead. Angelus then followed up with a backhand punch and Buffy hit the floor again.

Buffy then leaped up and kicked him in the face. Angelus arched backward and then snapped forward. Buffy with force kneed him in the chin and then delivered a series of punches to him. It didn't faze Angelus and lunged at her.

Buffy kicked him in the face and again in the chest, Angelus staggered backward into the wall. Buffy then pulled out a stake and stood ready to kill him once in for all.

Angelus straightened up and faced her. Looking into her eyes. Buffy didn't move, she couldn't do this. If she did this she would lose Angel forever. Instead Buffy lowered the stake and just returned his gaze.

Angelus smirked. "De ja Vu. Just how I like. You can't kill me."

Buffy went over to the pedestal and grabbed the cube and held it firmly I her hands. Vail stepped up , horsed. "Wait. Think carefully before you do that."

"Buff. Give me that now." Angelus said. Buffy smiled, and shook her head. "No. I think I like where it is."

Vail stepped up. "If you break that, It will bring the soul back and the end of days will not be won. It will bring you to a future you are not going to accept."

Buffy looked down at it and then back at Angelus and smiled. "Why are you afraid of this? He said it would bring the end of days? Will it undo what you've done?"

Angelus gritted his teeth. "No. It will not."

Buffy looked directly towards him. "Let's see."

Buffy slammed the glass cube into the ground. As it shattered, the cube released an explosion of bright yellow light. Sending Angels soul back to him.

Buffy stood up and held herself up against the wall, she had not realized Angels soul was returned.

Before she could realize, Angel slammed her against the wall and took out a knife. Buffy closed her eyes as he stabbed the knife into chest. Buffy felt the life being taken away from her. She felt her heartbeat slow, as she held onto Angel. Buffy's eyes began to close as Angel whispered to her..

"Come back to me."

Buffy fell to the floor. Blood running from her wound.

She was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy woke up with a stat. Her heart beating fast. Buffy closed her eyes and put her hands to her head. Had it all been a dream? Or a nightmare? Buffy opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She was behind a desk. She looked up, she was at Wolfram and Hart. She was behind the desk Harmony was at. The secretary desk. What the hell was going on?

Buffy stepped up, and walked around the desk, she was going to go in Angels office. She had no idea what was going on. She felt lost. She has never felt this lost before.

Buffy was about to go in, when the doors opened. Angel stepped out with Gunn and Wesley.

Angel just walked past her, not seeing her. Not wanting to. Not paying her any attention. Buffy stood behind Angel.

"Here's a winner—Corbin Fries. On trial for smuggling Asian girls in for cheap labor and prostitution. Been charged with drugs, gun running, nothing stuck" Gunn said handing Angel a file.

"And that's one of our human clients." Wesley said.

"Looks like the trial's not going too well this time." Gunn replied chipping in.

"Hmm, first good news all day." Angel said going through the file. "I can't even remember which pile is which." Gunn said, looking at Angel.

Angel closed the file and looked up. "I'll get my secretary to go through it in the morning. Do I have a secretary?"

"She's right behind you." Wesley told Angel.

Angel turned and saw Buffy. "Oh. That's good. What's your name again?" Buffy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Was that a joke?" Buffy asked, smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

Angel shook his head. "No. I really don't know your name.." Buffy didn't know what to think. What was going on. She was confused. Alone.

Buffy was about to answer, when a man came up in a suit. "Her name is Buffy Summers." Buffy looked at him. He was tall, well built, and his hair almost went down to his shoulders.

Angel nodded. "Thanks Lindsey." Angel looked at Buffy, she was gorgeous he thought. "Buffy do you mind getting us some coffee?" Angel asked as he started for his office doors, Wesley and Gunn behind him.

"You don't drink coffee!" Buffy replied, Angel turned and shook his head slamming the door as soon as Wesley and Gunn came in.

Lindsey turned to Buffy. "Hi. My name is Lindsey McDonald. It's really nice to finally meet you."

Buffy nodded. "Like you don't even exist to him right?" Lindsey asked. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Buffy managed to get out. "I'm Angels liaison to the firm. I answer to the senior partners. And if you're thinking, which, by the way, you are, that you can use me to get to them, let go of the dream. I answer to them. I don't lunch with them"

Buffy still didn't get it. "Whats going on?" Buffy asked. Scared.

Lindsey smiled as he moved her to the chairs. "The End of Days was defeated. Your boy won. He played the pivotal role in the apocalypse and as a reward became human." Buffy's eyes lit up. What did he say? Angel human?

Buffy's thoughts were brought back. "How come he doesn't know who I am?" Buffy asked.

"The Senior Partners had you erased from his memory. As a punishment. But of course he doesn't know, because all you are to him is his secretary that gets his coffee, which you should get because he gets grouchy--"

Buffy hesitated. "So. Everything that has happened--"

"Oh. It happened. The judge. The first--all of it happened sweetie--Angel is just isn't in it….to him anyway…you have all the memories. Angel has all the memories of what happened to him too, he just never met you….he remembers being a vampire. He came to L.A and really changed how things work around here. And now he's human. Something you've always wanted."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't understand." Lindsey straightened up. "When you broke the cube that held Angels soul you also held your life….and Angel knew that, and the onl way to save you was to kill you…..Alter reality."

Buffy looked around. "So. This is all some trick?" Lindsey shook his head. "Nope. This is all real…..Angel's in that office right now. And he's free game."

Buffy shook her head. 'He doesn't even know my name." Buffy tried to hold back the tears. "He doesn't know I exist."

Lindsey stood up and brought Buffy with him. "Well then. Let's make a scene."

Buffy looked at him. What was he talking about? 'What?"

Lindsey smiled at her. "Strangely enough they." Lindsey pointed to the office. "They are looking for the slayer. They want to know where she is."

Buffy did not like where this was going. 'Why?" She asked.

Lindsey shook his head. "That's not important.. Whats important is. They'll discover they have the slayer right here in this office. Angel would love that. He'll be eating in the palm of your hand."

"This is not fair. " Buffy said to him. Lindsey smiled at her. He and her were going to get along great.

"Things are always more complicated than they seem, sweetie. "

Lindsey shook his head again. "You can shut this place down, but... then...well, then you wouldn't have it anymore. If the place closes down, the connections dry up. Evil goes next door. Lindsey clapped his hands in front of her face.

"This is the catch—I'm explaining the catch so you don't have to stand around wondering what it is. See, in order to keep this business running, and keeping your life and I'm saying this because I've come to like you… You have to keep this business running. And that means keeping your boss—most of the time, anyway—happy."

Lindsey then walked away from her. Buffy stood there annoyed.

Suddenly out of nowhere a vampire grabbed Buffy and shoved her to the floor.

The Vampire grabbed Buffy and choked her with his arm around her neck. Buffy grabbed his arm and tried to snap her body back to make him release her, but instead they just both fell into Angels office doors and fell to the floor.

Angel stood up from his desk as he saw his secretary. The gorgeous one. He thought to himself fall to the floor.

Buffy quickly got up and quickly hit him in the head with a full spinning out-to-in crescent kick.

The vampire then grabbed Buffy by the throat and threw he into the wooden, cushioned chair. Buffy grabbed the chair and swung in underneath her legs and hit the vampire in the face which sent the vampire to the ground.

The chair broke in pieces giving Buffy a stake. Buffy smiled when she saw it.

The vampire tried to get up again but Buffy knocked him down again with a snapping roundhouse kick to his arm, kicking him down. Buffy then picked up a stake and slammed it into his heart. His body turned to dust. Buffy wiped the dust from her hands and stood up.

She saw Angel, Wesley, and Gunn looking at her in awe. They were totally surprised of what the just saw. No one was saying anything. They couldn't grasp a thought.

Buffy made a smile at them, breaking the silence. "It's a good thing he turned to dust…or I might of needed a lawyer."

Buffy made a slight laugh. Still they didn't say anything. She really wanted a response from Angel.

"No?" Buffy asked. "Okay…I'll get your coffee." Buffy said exiting the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy poked her head into Angel's office. Angel was no where to be seen. She walked over to his desk, she held his coffee in her hand along with his messages that he has gotten so far. Buffy sat the coffee on his desk. Buffy looked to the corner and saw a photo of Angel and a girl on the beach wrapped in each others arms. Buffy felt her heart ache, and a pain in her chest. Who was this girl. She was beautiful.

Buffy let out a breath and sat on his chair. What was happening she didn't understand it. She was a little guilt overwhelm her, Angel was human. It was a good thing. This is what it should be. But if that were true, she would be with him.

Buffy got up and was about to leave when Angel, Wesley, and Lindsey walked through the door. She saw Lindsey give a smile, a smile that only she could tell was devious.

Angel went over to his desk, with Wesley. Buffy tried to walk past Lindsey but was stopped, Lindsey shut the door, and stood in front of Buffy.

Buffy smiled. "Get out of my way." Lindsey shook his head. "Boss would like a word." Buffy crossed her arms. "Why are you doing this?"

Lindsey pointed to the red chair that sat in front of Angel's desk. "Sit. Be a good girl."

Buffy went over to the chair, and crossed her legs. "Is it the coffee? I'm really not sure if I did it right?"

Angel sat the coffee down, right before he was about to take a drink. "No." Angel finally said.

Hearing his voice, made Buffy tingle. It was so weird, and uncomfortable. Being in the same room with him. With him not knowing who she was, what they shared, the love they had.

Lindsey walked over next to Angel. "This is about the little incident, that happened here a little bit ago."

Buffy nodded. "Oh. You mean that? That was just another day on the job."

Wesley smiled. "Yes. That's what it would seem."

Angel got up and let out a sigh and walked in front of his desk, leaned against it and crossed his arms.

"What are you?" Angel asked. Buffy looked at him. "I don't think I need to tell you that. You already know."

"I want to hear it from you." Angel replied without hesitation.

Buffy smiled and looked at him with her gorgeous eyes.

"Capricorn. You?"

Angel didn't say anything. Just stood there.

Buffy exhaled. "I figured this would be on my resume…if that exists." Buffy said looking directly at Lindsey.

"Sorry. Maybe I'm not being clear. When I ask something.."

Buffy stood up. This was pissing her off. She hated this. "Would you like me to tell you? Or show you? I'm the Slayer. Chosen One. Look it up: Slayer comma the."

Wesley came up. "How did you get hired and we not know?" Buffy smiled and pointed to Wesley. "Now that I would really like to know."

Buffy sat back down and huffed.

Lindsey smiled. "See Kitten Angel here needs your help. Needs someone of your expertise."

Buffy looked up. "I'm sorry. In case you haven't noticed, I have retired from that life. "

"What I just saw earlier, really doesn't hide you from your past." Angel replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

"What is it?" Buffy asked finally giving in.

Wesley cleared his throat. "To make a long story short. It's group of three vampires actually. They've tortured and maimed thousands. We've tried to stop them, but they always somehow manage to win. We need them killed."

Buffy nodded. "Fine." Buffy looked at her nails, seeming that this didn't faze her.

Angel looked at her and smiled. "They're names are Spike, Darla, and Drusilla."

Buffy looked up. "Excuse me?" Buffy looked around, and then went to Lindsey. "What did he just say?"

Lindsey smiled. "You heard him."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well. That's just peachy. Well the whole little Adams family is back together except for--" Buffy stopped and looked at Angel. Wesley looked down at her. "Except for who?"

Buffy stood up. "Nobody." Angel nodded. "Right."

Buffy closed her eyes. This was a nightmare. What has happened. Everything was changed. What happened to Spike? Would he remember her? Would he remember the truth? She wanted Angel. She wanted him to remember her.

"There's more to you than your letting on." Angel said to her.

Buffy smiled and walked closer to him. "I'll tell you anything you want to know. You are the boss."

Angel gave a faint smile. He felt a certain closeness to this woman. He couldn't figure out what it was. That warm vanilla scent, that came off of her.

Buffy pulled away. "I'm going to go get ready. You want anything?"

Angel breathed her in, as she gave him a smile. "No…" Angel whispered Buffy nodded and smiled then walked out of the office.

* * *

Buffy walked down the hallway, wringing her hands, talking to herself. Buffy went into the ladies room and made sure no one else was in there before she locked the door.

Buffy went over to the sink and looked at herself long in the mirror. "Okay. that's it. I gotta get out of here, leave the country." Buffy turned on the water and wet her face a little.

''Maybe Guam Yeah, I like Guam. Or Cancun, I hear that's...  
anyway, I'll... I'll start over, change my name. Buffinia—that's kind of pre— " Buffy stopped as she pulled her hair up and looked at her neck.

On her right side of her neck. Was the mark. Angels mark. The night that he fed off her. The night she saved his life. The night that made her his. Always.

Buffy ran her fingers over it. "Oh. That's cute." Buffy said to herself as she stormed out of her office to find Lindsey.

* * *

Buffy found Lindsey by her desk. By whatever. The secretary desk..

Lindsey turned and saw her. "Hey doll. Ready to go?" Buffy smiled and shook her head. "Not so much. I was wondering if you could explain something."

Lindsey looked her up and down. "Explain what?"

Buffy pulled her hair back, and pointed at the mark. "This."

Lindsey said nothing, but stood there.

Buffy let her hair down. "All of it happened. What did you do to him?"

Lindsey shook his head. "Nothing. I guess we missed that part of the story."

Buffy shook her head. "You're lying."

Lindsey also shook his head. "I'm not."

Just then Angel's office doors opened, and Angel and the girl in the photo stepped out. Angel bent down and kissed her on the mouth.

Buffy looked at them and then back at Lindsey. "Yes you are. You said he was free game. Who's that?"

"Who's what?" Lindsey asked. "That." Buffy said pointing to the couple.

"Oh. Nina. That's Nina."

"What do you mean that's Nina? Who the hell is she?" Buffy asked.

Lindsey shook his head. "Nobody you need to worry about, now you got vamps to kill. Vampires you have face before, so this should be easy for you."

Buffy crossed her arms. "What happened to Spike?"

Lindsey smiled. "Ahh. I knew this was coming…Spike got his soul like you remember. You two had your….let's keep it PG..you had your fun. Spike came here lost his soul, became the evil bastard that tried to kill you ears ago."

Buffy hesitated. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Buffy's thoughts were taken away from her when Angel came up. "You ready?"

Buffy gave a brave smile. "Ready as cookies." Angel nodded, trying to understand what she was saying.

Buffy grabbed her jacket from the desk. "You two kids have fun." Lindsey said, walking away.

Buffy looked at Angel, who looked back at her. "Do you trust me?" Angel asked.

Buffy smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Always."


	15. Chapter 15

Mild evening gave way to the early night, a time when both vampire or now human Angel and Slayer were restless, but not tonight Buffy was on a mission now, with the one person she loved more than anything, and he didn't even know her.

Buffy sat in the passenger seat of Angel's car, they were in complete silence. She rested her elbow, of Angel's viper. Buffy smiled. He always had to have the best.

Buffy closed her eyes. She didn't know how she was going to get through with this. This sucked. Buffy could take care of Darla and Drusilla, with no problem. She didn't even know how Darla even came back. That would be another question for Lindsey.

Spike. Would be the hardest. She didn't even know how she would even come to killing him. She loved him. She did. Not the way she loved Angel. Spike was in her heart.

Angel stole a glance to Buffy, he saw so much pain and hurt in her eyes. He remembered everything from being Angelus-to being a vampire with a soul, and now human. He had everything. Nina. She was something else. He didn't know if he loved her or not.

'I just can't believe they're back' Buffy thought to herself.

Angel pulled up to a house, Buffy got out of the car and met with Angel in front of the house.

Buffy looked up at Angel who looked back at her. "You ready?" Angel started to walk but Buffy stopped him. "Uh. Wait. Maybe you shouldn't go…I mean with you not being a vampire anymore, this could be kinda dangerous."

Angel crossed his arms. "Who said I used to be a vampire?"

'oops' Buffy thought. 'didn't see that coming'

"What?" Buffy said. Trying to delay the conversation.

"Trust me I can handle myself." Angel said going up the steps, to the two story, abandoned house. Buffy looked up. It was gorgeous. Darla. She came to her mind. She always had to have the view. Buffy remembered Angel telling her that once.

Angel carefully stepped over broken glass, as he opened the front door. Angel then hesitated, raising his hand to stop Buffy from going any further. He could sense something, she knew, and by the look in his eyes it was all too familiar to her. She knew that face.

"In here," he said, quietly, leading the way into the sitting room.

Buffy nodded. "Home sweet home." under her breath.

It had been cozy once, a sweet home. Buffy saw, even with the moon shining through the window. A real fireplace sat against one wall, recently used; a picture of an older, smiling couple resting on the mantelpiece above. The décor was bland and unassuming, indicating the occupants were innocent and kept to themselves.

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a slight tingling at the back of her neck. A low viscous growl made its way up to her ears and it was then she knew then that she was no longer alone.

Angel stopped with her. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"We're not alone." Buffy whispered back.

"What?" Angel asked. He couldn't hear her.

'Yep he's human alright, when he was vampire he would be able to hear that from the next room.' Buffy thought to herself.

"She said my dear boy. you're not alone."

Buffy turned and saw Darla standing in the doorway walking their way.

Buffy looked at Darla. Remembering everything about her "Darla".

"Slayer" Darla replied, a menacing grin creeping over her features. Buffy saw that she wasn't wearing her vampire face. Not yet anyway.

Buffy saw she was wearing her catholic school girl outfit again, Buffy made an eww expression.

"What's the matter slayer? Afraid to die?" Darla asked, with a smirk.

Buffy shook her head. "No. I'm afraid to ask how you came back this time?"

Darla smiled. "Ill tell you the story over dinner."

Angel looked at Buffy. How did she know about Darla?

Darla walked closer and looked at Angel and smiled.

"My boy has a heart beat. And still in love with the slayer."

Buffy looked up, surprised. She knew. How could she?

"What do you mean still?" Angel asked.

Without warning Buffy pushed Angel down to the nearby chair. "Stay out of this. It's not going to take long."

Darla smiled. "No. It won't, do you think it's going to be fun to have him watch you die?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. it's going to be fun all together."

Darla gave an evil grin. "Yeah. Looks like by your outfit, you're going to have tons of fun with our boy."

Buffy looked down at her clothes to see what she was talking about when Buffy she looked up Darla punched her. Buffy fell to the floor and Darla tried to kick her, but Buffy blocked it and threw two punches

Darla ducked one and blocked the other, and landed another punch, sending Buffy sprawling again. When Buffy tried to get up Buffy kicked her in the face. Buffy tried to slug her in the stomach but Darla grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the couch. Buffy tried to hit back but Darla grabbed her by the throat.

Angel came up behind Darla and grabbed her off of Buffy sending her across the room and into the wall. Buffy quickly got up when she saw Darla going back towards Angel.

Buffy went over to Darla and kicked her in the midsection. Buffy missed another kick to the head but landed one to Darla's face. Buffy threw a punch but Darla grabbed her arm, swung her around and threw her onto the coffee table nearby. Buffy tried get to up but Darla jumped on top of it and kicked her in the side, sending her back to the floor. Buffy tried a left handed punch but Darla grabbed the wrist, jumps onto the floor and brings her knee up into the arm. There is a cracking sound. Buffy stood up holding her left arm close to her chest.

Darla smiled. "I think it's cute how you keep trying Buffy…but the truth is you're never going to get him back."

Buffy was about to defend herself, the pain in her arm shot through her body, like a thousand knives.

Buffy saw Angel how he held a stake in his hand and in a smooth, swift motion plunged it into the Darla's heart. Darla didn't even time to fall before she crumbled to ashes.

Buffy looked up at Angel. And was speechless. He had killed Darla. Again. For her.

Angel walked over to Buffy and looked at her arm. "We should sweep her ashes up, just in case. We can't have her coming back again."

Angel walked passed her, Buffy looked at him. Bewildered. One down. Two to go. She thought as she followed him back to his car.

* * *

The ride back to Wolfram and Hart was even quieter then the one to the house. Buffy wanted to talk to Angel so bad but what could she say him?

Angel then did a quick turn to the right bringing the car to a complete stop. They were at Point Dume. A beautiful viewpoint Buffy could see.

Buffy looked around at her surroundings, not sure of what to think. "Uh. Angel. What are you doing?"

Angel turned to Buffy and gave a faint smile. "Get out of the car." Angel got out of the car and quickly met Buffy on the other side and grabbed her hand leading her down to the beach, to the water.

Buffy tried to keep up, but Angel pulled her, faster. Into the water.

Buffy felt the cold water hit her, as the waves crashed at her legs. "Angel. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Angel stopped, midsection in the water. "It's the only place where they won't be able to track or hear us." Angel responded, finally turning to Buffy.

"Who?" Buffy asked. Feeling confused, and left out.

"Wolfram and Hart." Angel responded. "Do you know how hard it has been to stay away from you? To pretend that I don't know you? To pretend I don't love you?"

Buffy's eyes welded with tears as she brought her hand to her mouth. "What did you say?"

Angel went closer to her and cradles her face with his gentle hands. "Baby. I'm so sorry. I had no other choice. You would of died, I couldn't let that happen."

Buffy held onto his waist, to his wet shirt. "Angel.." she whispered. Not believing it.

Angel bent down and kissed her mouth gently, and Buffy gladly responded. Buffy pulled away, but Angel ignores it and leans over to kiss her again. They then put their arms around each other and held each other closely as they kiss. Buffy suddenly broke it off and looks down.

Angel lifts her chin. "Hey. Everything's going to be okay. We just have to continue to pretend not knowing each other until I can make all of this blow over."

Buffy nodded. "What about Spike and Drusilla?" Angel kept his hand behind her neck and stroked it. "We'll deal. I'll make everything okay again. I promise."

Buffy placed her hand on Angels chest, and felt his heart beat. "That's a good sound. It must feel amazing?" Buffy said, looking up at him, with those penetrating eyes of hers.

Angel stroked her cheek. "It still feels like I don't have one, because I can't be with you."

Buffy nodded, as a small tear ran down her cheek, which Angel gently stroked away. "More than ever I know how much I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Buffy smiled and looked back at him. "So. I'm still your girl?"

Angel gave a faint smile as he bent down to take her into him once more. "Always." He whispered as he took her mouth into his own.


	16. Chapter 16

Angel sat in his office at Wolfram and Hart. As he leaned back in his chair his mind was clouded with thoughts . His new life he head now. He thought about his taking over Wolfram & Hart, and how he would end this ongoing battle he had with them. As always his thoughts rested and ended with Buffy.

A smile crept across his face, at the mere thought of her. Pretending not to know her and loved her, killed him inside, and hated hurting her like that. But he had to, if he didn't the senior partners' would bring forth a wrath of destruction. Also they would hurt her, even worse the would kill her.

He wasn't suppose to remember her, but he did. Now e had to continue, to pretend. Apparently he remembered her by feeding off of her, her blood made her be a part of him, always. He would always carry her with him.

"Well looky here," came an all too familiar voice, "I caught the boss man sleeping on the job"

Angel looked up and saw Buffy stranding in the doorway, with his cup of coffee in her small delicate hands. She was beautiful, the sight of her made his new pounding heart skip a beat. She had a mini, black, strapless dress, with a light black sweater on.

Buffy walked over to his desk and sat the cup of coffee on his desk. "Hey Buffy." Angel responded in a flat tone.

Buffy and Angel held each others gaze as her hazel, sometimes blue, eyes met connected with his mahogany ones. Angel was the one that broke the connection.

Wesley, Gunn and Lorne walked in. Buffy walked away from his desk. Gunn walked over and handed Angel some papers. Buffy tried to see what the were, but couldn't make them out.

Lorne turned to see Buffy, and gave a big smile.

"Princess. You look ravishing Ohh, the eyes, the hair, the dress. It's no wonder that lawyer has a crush on you. "

Angel looked up at that. "What?" He questioned.

Buffy gave a faint smile. Wesley stepped up. "So tell me how it went last night."

Buffy nodded. "It went fine."

"No Complications?" Gunn asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. I'll take care of the other two, and maybe I can get a raise?" Buffy finished looking at Angel for an answer.

Angel gave a faint smile at her. She was cute. "We'll see."

Angel signed his name on a contract with a fancy pen, when he noticed the deep red color of the ink.

"Is that blood?" Angel asked looking at the pen.

"Yeah. But it's okay. It's yours. Demon law requires blood signatures on all legal documents. Your Herby Hancock here locks and loads these docs. Then I take 'em into court and fire away."

Angel nodded. "Got it."

Gunn grabbed the papers from Angel and stacked them. "As C.E.O. and president of Wolfram & Hart, you just bankrupted a company that dumps raw demon waste into Santa Monica bay, banished a clan of pyro warlocks into a hell dimension, and started a foster care program for kids whose parents have been killed by vampires. Not bad for a day's pay."

Angel got up, not the least bit enthused. "Yeah. Great."

Buffy smiled as she looked at him. God he was gorgeous. With his body, his arms, oooh his hands. She imagined him taking her right then and there. On his desk. Oooh. Maybe, Buffy looked over at the couch..yeah that will do.

"Buffy" Wesley said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked, wondering what he wanted now.

"Would you order us some lunch?" Wesley asked.

Buffy looked over at Angel who was looking back at her, giving her an 'I'm sorry' look that he usually gave.

Buffy smiled. "Right. Secretary by day, slayer by night."

Buffy turned to leave, and just before she was to leave Angel called to her. "Thai Food."

Buffy closed the door and closed her eyes. This was going to be harder than she thought.

When Buffy opened them she saw Nina in front of her. She gave a smug look.

Nina smiled at her. "Hey. Is he in?"

Buffy gave a fake smile as she nodded. "Nope." Buffy walked past her and went to her desk, as Nina walked into his office.

Buffy saw Lindsey waiting for her. There was something about him, that drew Buffy in. He had been the first friend she's made here.

Lindsey smiled when he saw her. "Hey gorgeous." He said, looking at her.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked, going behind her desk and sitting down.

"Come on." Lindsey said, leaning against the desk. "Is that any way to talk to your benefactor? I'm just a little concerned about you. You haven't been out in the vampire field like you're used to."

Buffy looked up and smiled. "If you haven't checked it out yet, I got my ass kicked last night."

"I'm sorry about that, but you held your own, now you only have two to go and then--"

"Then What?" Buffy interrupted him. "I can go back to making coffee and wiping his ass?"

Lindsey smiled. "Hey. Whatever makes you happy."

Buffy got up and went to stand by Lindsey. "So. How does this work?"

Lindsey looked over at her. "However you want it to…Angel can fall in love with you again…you just got to step up the game."

Buffy was about to respond when Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne came out of the office with Angel and Nina trailing behind holding hands.

They walked past the desk, Angel looked over at her. "Forget the Thai, we're going out."

The all stepped into the elevator and were out of sight.

Buffy rolled her eyes and let out a breath of air and stopped. She had an epiphany .

Buffy smiled as she strolled to his office. "Where you going?" Lindsey asked.

Buffy turned and smiled. "Stepping up the game."

Buffy went into his office, and over to his desk.

Buffy opened his top drawer, she then went up her dress and took off her black, lace thong and place it in there and closed it. "Let the games begin..bitch." Buffy said as she grabbed his coffee cup and walked out of his office, she saw Nina walking back.

Nina gave a smile. "Hey. He forgot his keys. You know him. He forgets everything."

Buffy nodded and smiled. "Yeah. He's a bag of potatoes."

Nina didn't say anything just looked at her strangely. "Anyway. Do you know where they are?"

Buffy gave what seemed like a cheerful smile, but was evil. "In his top drawer."

Nina nodded. "Great. Thanks." Nina walked passed her and into Angel's office, as Buffy went over to her desk and sat down.

Nina came out of his office with tears in her eyes as she came out of his office, she was hurt and mad, but Buffy didn't care. It was the right thing to do, the only thing she could do. Why had she done it? What was wrong with her. It was destiny for them to be together, she knew it, but deep within her heart she also knew it was just s hard on him, to dangle Nina in front of her.

Lindsey looked over at Buffy. "That wasn't very nice." Buffy smiled as she looked up at him. "Oh. Please."

Angel came through the elevator several moments later and came over to her desk, Buffy chipped up and smiled. "Hey Bossy. Anything I can get for you?"

Angel gave a faint smile. "I just want to thank-you for the souvenir you left."

Buffy smiled. "How do you know they're mine?"

Angel chuckled. "Trust me I know…Now that I don't have a girlfriend anymore Ms. Summers would you please order me some lunch?"

Buffy looked away from him in frustration, her fingers clenching into her palms. Really what she wanted was to run to him and hug him, maybe run her hands over him and… No, that wasn't possible.

Buffy picked up the phone. "What would you like the manipulative shrew?"

Angel looked back and gave a small laugh as he entered his office and shut the door.

Without warning the lights flickered on and off. Finally they turned off. Buffy got up and walked in front of the desk, Lindsey met her in the middle of the lobby.

"We have company." Lindsey told her. Buffy looked at him. "What kind of company?" Buffy asked.

Angel came out of his office. "Buffy? What the hell is going on?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm on it!"

They turned swiftly towards the newcomer. Who was clapping their hands. Buffy reached over to her desk and grabbed a stake. He raised a cool eyebrow at the stake that had sprung to Buffy's hand, then glanced up at her.

"You already tore my heart out, luv," the blond vampire said, leaning nonchalantly against the wall of the hallway. "Don't think there's anything left to stake."

Spike.

Angel was in front her in two quick steps and easily stopped Buffy's words. "Don't even think about it."

Buffy then took both of her hands, and shoved Lindsey and Angel away. "Get out of here."

"The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch. My mummy ate lemons. Raw. "

Buffy turned at the sound of that voice. She knew that voice. Drusilla.

Buffy turned to see Drusilla behind her. Drusilla held out a cattle prod/taser and zapped Buffy with it. Buffy falls to the floor with a grunt. Spike grinned as he walked over to Buffy.

"You remember Drusilla, don't ya pet?"

Drusilla smiled as she looked at Angel and then back to Buffy. "She said she loved the way her made her mouth... Tingle"

Angel went to step. "Dru."

Drusilla lifted her finger for him to stop. "Shhh."

Buffy is on the floor looking up, while Spike stands above her. Buffy grabs her stake and jumps up. She landed a punch, then he punched her back and she hit the floor. Spike went to jump on her and she kicked him back. He staggered, but jumped forward again.

Buffy flies up and delivers a roundhouse, however Spike followed it with an equally vicious hit that sent her flying forward.

Drusilla walked over to Buffy and went for her throat.

"Look into my eyes dear." Drusilla said with a grin.

Buffy held the grip of the stake in her hands, as she raised it a plunged into her chest, the dust around her went into Buffy's clothes.

Buffy straightened up and looked at Spike, who was looking back at her evilly. Buffy smiled cruelly. "You think I can send a bill to Wolfram and Hart to get this cleaned?"

Spike walked up to her. "Loving you has slowly killed me, and for that I should kill you…I tried to give you what you wanted, what you needed..instead.you just threw me away like I was some snack."

Buffy chuckled. "Yeah. But it was a good snack."

Spike threw a blow to her head, bringing Buffy to the floor.

Buffy did a roundhouse kick to his face Spike only flinched a bit. He swung at her, but she sidestepped the blow. She swung back, and he grabbed her arm, swung her around and threw her into a metal elevator door. Buffy hit it high and hard and fell to the ground, but she quickly up again. He swung again and hit the elevator door with his fist when she ducked the punch.

Buffy punched Spikes face again and then his chest. Spike got loose from her and landed a punch on her face. She goes spinning down to the ground and lies there, momentarily stunned. Spike loomed over her.

"You always looked better on your back." Buffy kicked him in the face sending him back, giving Buffy the time to get up.

Buffy looks at him with a confused expression on her face, not wanting to do this.

Spike grabbed by the throat and slammed her to the floor, getting on top of her pinning her to the floor.

Buffy looked up at him, he would kill her, that she was sure of.

"I'm sorry" she whispered , to him, barely audible.

Buffy pointed the stake into his heart, Spike felt it. She had killed him. Spike looked down at her. "Bugger" he said as his ashes fell onto her dress. On her chest.

Buffy put her hands on top of the dust. Tears sprung to her eyes. The whole office was silent. All he wanted to do was gather her up in his arms. It killed no being able to comfort her.

Buffy got up, shaking the dust from her, she looked up at Angel and sighed. Buffy nodded as she rushed passed him into the bathroom.

She had killed Spike. Something she should of done years ago. Something she didn't want to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Again. I want to thank all of you for the reviews. It makes me so much more eager and actually enjoy writing it, because people are actually reading it. It's the highlight of my day (; to read all the reviews I get. Enjoy! :)**

Buffy had snuck from the bathroom and into Angel's room. She knew no one would bother her. No one would find her. Except the one person she wanted to be found by.

Buffy went into the bathroom and closed the door. She went over to the mirror and took a long stare at herself. She wanted all of to go away. She couldn't get killing Spike out of her head, she thought it would be easy but it wasn't. Staying away from Angel was hard. She couldn't hide her feelings she had from him, and found it hard to understand that Angel wasn't having a hard time doing it.

Buffy started the shower, then looked around while the water was warming, curiously opening the cabinets and peeking inside. There were all the basics, but nothing particularly personal. Nothing fun or amusing. Buffy let out a breath and shut the mirror door.

When the water was hot, Buffy stepped into the shower. She stood under the hot water for only a few minutes before the tears began. Her tears mixed with the spray of the water, hot silent tears running down her face. She should have known from the moment she stepped into Wolfram and Hart and saw Angel that bad things were going to come out of this. Now he couldn't even look at her, or touch her, love her.

And he'd probably never look at her the same again. Buffy thought of what happened with Angelus .Buffy had given into him. Actually enjoyed it. In some disturbing way. And she was sure that he was disgusted with her. Just as she was also sure, without a doubt, that she still loved him. If anything, her feelings for him had only grown… With her face in the spray, Buffy sobbed out her heartbreak until she had no tears left.

Angel stepped into his apartment. He felt her. He knew she was here. She was in the shower. Angel could still hear the sound of the shower running. He wished that things were different, that Buffy showering in his bathroom was a normal, everyday thing - not the result of yet another horrific event that they would now add to the collective list of bad memories in their shared past.

Angel opened the door to the bathroom and stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door, he felt the steam around him. Angel closed his eyes, of the thought of her being in the same room with him.

Angel opened the shower curtain and stepped inside with her. His clothes soaking with the hot water that poured down on him. Buffy looked up and took a step back. She shivered at the sight of him.

"Angel?" She whispered. "What are you doing?"

Angel said nothing, just bent down and kissed her. She tasted sweeter than the last time they were together, her lips were soft, he thought as he pulled her against him. How warm she felt, how perfect.. Moving his hand to her head, his fingers tangled in her wet conditioned hair holding her head gently as his lips and tongue explored the delicious curves of her mouth.

When Buffy sighed against him, sinking into him, his thoughts returned to her. She was here, and his for the taking. It was a intriguing thought In a split second he realized how much he had missed her, how much he had taken her for granted.

Buffy pulled away. "Angel. Wait. We can't do this." Angel still held on to her. "I'm just having a fling with my secretary." Angel replied winking at her.

Buffy gave a soft smile, a jolt of arousal went through her. She was standing her naked, with Angel. Human Angel.

Buffy closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her bare flesh, as he trailed kisses along her neck surprised at the sensation such a simple touch could create within her. Desire flared within her, shocking her with an intensity that she did not recall from their years together.

Buffy gently pushed him away again. ""Angel… I still don't think… we should…" , her words coming out raspy, barely audible.

"Wait any longer…" Angel finished her sentence in his own way, his lips covering hers once more. This time his kiss was passionate and possessive. She was his.

Her arms came up to twine around his neck as her lips waited for the next touch of his. It was amazing to her when they were together, everything else in the world seemed to fall away and not matter. All the evil in the world would never come between them.

Angel reached behind her, turning off the water. Angel picked Buffy up, with her legs wrapping around his waist, she felt how much he wanted her.

Angel carried her to his bed, and gently laid her down.

"Now then where were we?" Angel asked as he bent down and trailed kisses along her body. Buffy arched wanting him to take her.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked, in a voice that was overcome. Surprised at how good it felt to be with him again, how much she had missed him.

"Yes." Angel kissed her again, his hands slowly roaming over her body, becoming reacquainted with her. His voice was muffled against her neck as his lips and tongue now traced the scar on her neck. His mark. He smiled against her skin.

Suddenly he returned his lips to hers, kissing her passionately, forcing her lips apart and caressing her mouth with his tongue. His hands worked at the buttons of his shirt.

When he released her mouth, Angel brought her along with him to her knees. Buffy pressed her lips to his throat, kissing gently, feeling his heartbeat with her mouth. Her hair brushed across his shoulder, he threaded his fingers through it, guiding her face back to his and kissing her again as he kicked off his shoes, Buffy's hands shaking as she began to unbuckle his belt.

As Angel gently pushed back from her and pulled off his pants, Buffy ran her hands and fingers along his shoulders and chest.

She couldn't help but stare at him. How strong and well built he was, how perfect he was.

Angel leaned her back down to the bed. Completely nude. Touching her knees, he gently pushed her legs apart. Buffy closed her eyes and tried to brace herself for his thrust. Instead, she felt his lips cover her body once more. Angel moved to her ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Angel said trailing kisses on her neck.

"I know." Buffy whispered. Replying to him. "I'm just afraid of tomorrow."

Angel looked down and smiled at her, he moved a strand of hair from her face. "You don't have to be. I'll make sure your there."

Buffy brought him down to her again, taking him in.

She was pleasurably drifting in a arousing dream she felt it was, when she felt him press and invade her, the fullness of his body penetrating inside her deeply.

She basked of how it felt to be with him, for the first time there was nothing to be afraid of. He was gentle and loving with ever thrust and move he made. He created a new sensation inside her, he could feel as his body seduced her and feeling the hunger she held in for him for so long.

Buffy moved against him, arching her hips as her hands traced across his back. Strong arms pulled her closer as she once again felt how much he loved to take care of her in every possible way he could.

His climax came with hers. She clutched and held onto him close as she cried out.

When he felt her shiver around him, so warm and satisfied, He lost all touch with this reality that they were trapped in. He lost himself in her. Lost his heart to her once again. He couldn't let her go. Never again.

Buffy stirred and stretched, feeling content, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. . She'd tasted the possibilities of pleasure before with Angel, but this night had been amazing. Buffy turned and saw Angel smiling down at her.

"Hi." Angel said, he studied her under his lashes for a few minutes.

Buffy smiled. "Hey." Angel trailed his fingers along her cheek.

"So about that raise?" Buffy said, smiling. Angel chuckled and brought his lips to hers. "Consider it done."

Angel pulled away. "You hungry?" Buffy let out a light laugh. "Starving."

* * *

Buffy and Angel were standing in the kitchen. Angel was by the stove. He had put on his black pants with no shirt and Buffy enjoyed the sight of him.

Buffy had put on a pair of his gray sweats, which she had to roll up a few times for it fit around her tiny waist, she also put on his long sleeve white button up shirt, which Angel loved seeing on her.

Angel stared a Buffy for a few minutes, wanting to say so many things. He wanted to beg her forgiveness, hell, he just wanted her. Buffy stared back, wanting to tell him not to leave her again. She wanted to hear him say that he loved her.

Buffy looked at Angel across the counter in the kitchen where he stood by the stove.

"I can make eggs." Angel finally said.

Buffy let out a laugh as she hopped onto the counter. "I would love that." She replied smiling so lovingly at him.

Buffy sat there stealing all the glances she could as she watched him gather all the ingredients. She saw how he got out the pam and sprayed the pan.

She watched him quietly as he perfectly scrambled eggs, adding cheese, which he knew she loved. Buffy smiled at the thought that he remembered that tin detail of her.

Angel scooped some eggs onto the plate and walked over to Buffy, he put some on the fork and placed it in her mouth. Buffy enjoyed the taste of the eggs. They were delicious.

"Mmm. I didn't know you could cook." Buffy said, taking another bite.

"I guess it comes with the beating heart." Angel replied taking a bite for himself.

Buffy found the idea of him cooking for her incredibly sexy, she felt that this is the way it was suppose to be. Them. Together - the fact that they had experienced the intimacy of their love making and now they were having breakfast together like nothing in the world has changed.

"Buffy" Angel said. Breaking the silence that laid between them.

"Yeah?" Buffy said, giving him the sweet smile she always gave.

Angel couldn't help remembering all the times that he had wished to have her here with him, how he imagined a life for them together. Seeing her like this now - wearing his clothes no less - brought all those feelings out into the open to his heart.

"I owe you an apology. Several in fact." Angel told her, shifting uncomfortably.

Buffy looked at him and laid her plate beside her on the counter.

" I'm sorry for anything and everything I've done to hurt you. There's no excuse for it, the way I treated you when-- but I just want you to know I am truly sorry."

"And?" Buffy asked. Shifting.

Angel chuckled, and ran his fingers through his hair. "And? You're not going to make this any easier on me are you?" Angel asked.

Buffy gave a faint smile, letting Angel know it was okay. "Yeah? Well maybe it's because the last time we were together. Before this I mean. I was easy."

Angel's mouth turned into a smile, remembering what had happened when he was Angelus. Knowing Buffy had forgave him for he had done to her.

Taking a deep needed breath, Angel looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at her. his face filled with shame. "I know what I did to you - when I lost my soul this last time - I know it was terrible. I would give anything if I could take back the pain I caused you. The things I said to you, the things I did….so I'll understand if you-"

Angel didn't get to finish Buffy grabbed onto him and pulled him to her, and gave him a long, passionate, and lingering kiss.

Angel pulled away, at the sound of his cell phone ringing. Angel sighed as he looked at. "That's my cue…I have to go it's a meeting. And as my secretary I'm not paying you to sent in my kitchen and eat eggs."

Buffy smiled as jumped down, Angel wrapping his arms around her waist. "So. What are you paying me for?" Buffy asked, trailing her fingers along his bare chest.

Angel smiled as he trailed his finger down her nose. "To sit here in my kitchen…naked. And eat eggs."

Buffy gave a light chuckle. "But you have a meeting with a Quortex demon."

Angel snapped his fingers. "That's it…I'll make it a quick one."

Buffy smiled as he kissed her hands gently. "God. I love you…"

Angel gave her a kiss on the cheek.. "I'll see you up there."

Angel then left the room, leaving Buffy, alone in the kitchen. Buffy sighed as she went into the bedroom to find her clothes.

She had to get dressed and go back up to the reality where their love did not exist.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had something happen and had to go to the hospital. It was traumatizing. Anyway. Here it is. I'm going to try something in the story and I hope you like it. Bye!**

Despite her fatigue, Buffy had a smile on her face and a bounce in her step as she made her way through the winding corridors of Wolfram & Hart. Buffy carried two coffee cups from Starbucks, Angel's dark coffee, and Buffy's skinny vanilla latte. Buffy couldn't get the previous nights events out of her mid. Her and Angel shared a beautiful night together, and it made her forget all the things that have been going on.

Buffy gave a big a smile as she entered his office doors. Buffy looked over at Angel and saw how he looked like her was struggling over some papers. He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes.

Buffy walked over to his desk and sat the coffee down.

"Bad time?" Buffy asked.

Angel's head jerked up, and mustered a smile for her. "Not anymore."

Buffy gave a smile and turned around she walked over to the conference room doors and closed then locked them that adjoined Angel's office. Continuing her quest around the room, she returned to the Angels front office door that she had come through only minutes before.

Closing the door against the curious glances Angel was giving her, Buffy leaned back against it. She kept the gaze at Angel and was smiling. Angel loved that smile, he hadn't seen her smile like that since her 17th birthday, when they surprised her that night at the Bronze.

"I've given it a lot of thought and I think I understand what's going on now." Turning the lock, she pushed away from the door and made her way back over to his desk.

Angel looked at her, she was beautiful. He raised one eyebrow up in question. What was going through that mind of hers?

Buffy now stood directly in front of his desk. She wore a knee-length black skirt and simple pink corduroy jacket. Her hair was pulled up on her head in an upswept style.

"They're afraid of you." Buffy told him.

"Who?" Angel asked.

"The senior partners, , they're using me to get to you. And it's working."

Angel shook his head. "They're trying to take the one thing in the world that really matters to me and it's not going to happen. I am putting you at risk though."

Buffy smiled and shook her head. Buffy removed her jacket. Buffy discarded the jacket on his desk in front of him. Angel saw Buffy wearing a black satin corset.

Angel felt a sense of heated rush go through him. He could get used to this.

Buffy reached with her arm behind her, and unzipped her skirt. She pulled down the skirt down her hips until it reached the bottom of her feet.

Buffy made eye contact with him, a gave him a wink then she turned and leaned down with and retrieved the discarded skirt.

Buffy dropped the skirt on his desk as well. Buffy reached up and removed the clip that was placed in her hair, her long, curly, blonde hair dropped passed her shoulder and Buffy gave her head a little shake, to give it the full effect.

Angel couldn't take his eyes off of her, he took in every inch of her. Of her appearance. He saw how she was wearing a black lace g-string with a pink bow in the middle.

She was wearing black sheer stockings, and black stilettos, he could see how her lips were covered in a shiny vanilla lip gloss, that he knew the taste very well.

Buffy strolled over to him and took a seat on his desk in front of him, and crossed her legs. Angel stood up so he was towering in front of her. Buffy trailed her fingers along his chest.

"I think because of our relationship." Buffy said as leaned her down onto his desk and trailed kisses along her body. Angel kissed her neck, as Buff moaned against him.

Her lips brushed his neck. "That you won't let me do anything about it. Let me break the rules. Their rules."

Angel looked down at her. "Are you trying to seduce me to get what you want?"

Buffy smiled. "Is it working?"

Angel stroked his hand through her hair. "I'll let you know."

Giving in to the urge, he kissed her deeply, passionately, searching her mouth with his own. She responded with abandon, her hands coming up to his shoulders, her tongue caressing his.

Buffy and Angel were brought out of their time together when there was knock on the door. Angel quickly got up as Buffy went down and under his desk. Angel grabbed her clothes and tossed them under with her.

Lindsey and Wesley walked through the door. To find Angel sitting down, trying to relax.

Wesley cleared his throat. "We have a problem."

Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised."

Wesley nodded. "We actually need to talk to Buffy about this also."

Angel shrugged. "Who?"

"Your secretary." Lindsey put in. "You know about 5''4', pretty little blonde thing."

"Haven't seen her." Angel replied.

Wesley noticed the two coffee cups on his desk. "Whose are these?"

Angel looked at the cups and gave a smile. "Oh. Those are mine.." Angel picked up one, and took a sip, and pulled back at the taste. This must be Buffy's latte. Angel shook his head in disgust.

"Ugh. This is the wrong one. They gave me the wrong one. I'm just going to throw this away.." Angel put the coffee cup down to the floor, where Buffy grabbed it from him.

Angel took the other cup and took a sip. "That's better."

Angel looked up and saw how the were staring at him. "So. What's the problem?"

Wesley nodded. "There is someone is the lobby demanding that he speaks to Buffy."

Lindsey sat in the chair in front of his desk. "He's rather annoying actually. Says he's Buffy's boyfriend. And there's trouble."

Buffy sat under his desk, listening to everything that was going on? My boyfriend? Buffy smiled as she ran her hands up and down Angel's legs, as he jumped a little, Buffy pulled her hands away, when Angel reached down and gently smacked her hands away.

"Well. If he want's Buffy, he can come in here and tell me why." Angel stated.

Then the his front office doors opened. And a man walked in. A man Angel instantly recognized. He had matured since Angel last saw him. It was Riley.

Riley came over to his desk and crossed his arms. "I think you know why." Riley finally said.


	19. Chapter 19

Angel stood up when Riley walked in. Just perfect. Buffy covered her mouth, she couldn't believe it, but it all made sense, with Angel not in her past, her and Riley would still be together. Now this officially sucks. Buffy thought to herself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you want with my secretary." Angel stated.

Riley smiled. "Well. I'm pretty sure you know she is the slayer, and there's something she needs to know."

Angel nodded. Getting annoyed b him being here. By being in his office. By wanting Buffy.

Wesley came up. "Anything you have to say to Buffy you can say here."

Riley looked around the room, feeling defeated.

"I came across. This vampire. You might of heard of him. Luther de Rais." Riley explained.

Angel closed his eyes. He's heard of him. Buffy made a snug face. "Who the hell is that?" Buffy whispered to herself.

Wesley nodded. "Yes."

Angel opened his eyes, and looked at Riley. "How did you get away?"

Riley looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Angel nodded. "Luther doesn't let anyone go…"

Wesley and Lindsey looked over at Angel.

Riley shrugged. "I guess he wanted me to deliver the message to Buffy."

Angel nodded. "Right."

"I'm sorry who the hell is this guy?" Lindsey asked.

Angel let out a breath. "Luther de Rais he's been around since 1404. He's French. Ruthless bastard. He's killed thousands. He's tortured, raped, and murdered only women."

"And now he wants Buffy?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Well. Who doesn't?" Angel put in, getting an immediate reaction.

Wesley looked over at Riley. "Well. I can drive you to her apartment."

Riley looked over at Wesley. "Great. I can't wait to see her."

Angel rolled his eyes. As he watched them leave his office. Lindsey stayed and watched Angel.

"Don't worry your girl can handle it." Lindsey said to Angel who looked up at him.

"What?" Angel asked.

Lindsey smiled. "Hey buddy. They may be stupid…but I'm not." Lindsey then gave Angel a wink, and left the room.

When Angel saw the were all gone, he reached down and helped Buffy up. Buffy grabbed her skirt and quickly put it on. Along with her jacket.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Angel asked Buffy.

Buffy looked at him. "It's your fault." Buffy replied back at him.

Angel pointed at himself. "My fault? Your kidding right?"

Buffy shook her head. "If you hadn't of broken up with me, Riley and I never would of met…so yeah your fault."

Angel gave a smirk. "Yeah…that's why he's still here then. With me not in your picture, you two had no reason to break up."

Buffy gave a nod. "I want you in the picture though."

Angel smiled as he stroked her cheek. "Then I will be."

Buffy smiled. "So. About this Luther guy? I should go find him."

Angel gave a chuckle. "No."

"No?" Buffy asked. "Did you just tell me no?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah. I don't want you going after this thing alone." Buffy smiled. "Well that's all you have to say. You don't have to be grouchy."

Angel pulled her to his chest, she could feel the muscular wall of his chest. The silkiness of his shirt against her skin.

She trembled slightly as he ran his hands through her hair. She loved the feel of his hands on any part of her, and he seemed particularly fascinated with her hair. Angel winked at her when she looked back up at him. He was gorgeous when he did that.

Buffy pulled away. "Mmm. I can get used to this."

Angel smiled. "I don't think your boyfriend would like it much."

Buffy lightly hit Angel. "Shut up. I'll take care of it."

The doors to his office opened again. Riley and Lindsey walked in.

Buffy and Angel completely walked away from each other.

Riley walked over to Buffy and took her into his arms.

"Baby. I've been looking all over for you…I have to tell you something."

Buffy pulled away and saw something different in his eyes. "It's okay. I know. Angel told me." Buffy replied, directing her eyes towards Angel.

Rile saw the connection between them. "Did he?" Riley asked. Only hatred in his voice.

Angel nodded, "Okay. I'm going to go. I have a meeting to get to." Angel gave Buffy one last look then left the office.

* * *

Riley turned to Buffy and sighed. He then brought his hand back and struck her hard across the face. Buffy fell over to Angel's desk, and held her face with her hand.

"You ever look at another man like that again, and I'll kill you…I'll meet you at the car downstairs." Riley then straightened himself and then left the room.

Lindsey walked over to Buffy, and helped her up.

Buffy removed her hand from her face wincing. "What the hell was that?"

Lindsey nodded. "Well. It seems your boyfriend is an abusing self righteous asshole."

"Yeah. I can tell.. Why?" Buffy asked.

"He has to have control somehow….The senior partners just love messing with you."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not going with him. I have an appointment."

"What for?" Lindsey asked.

"It's nothing.. I just have this new vampire, and now Riley. Things can't get any worse can they?" Buffy got up and left the office, she had so much going through her mind.

She wanted to run away from it all. But she couldn't runaway from Angel.

* * *

Buffy came out of the building. She had seen the doctors at Wolfram and Hart. It was a bad idea for her to go there. Angel would find out. Buffy held back the tears as she waited in the elevator to go to the parking garage.

Buffy held the papers in her hands, and the back and white sonogram. She couldn't believe it. All of this was messed up. She didn't know what was going on.

She had been able to keep anything down, ever since she appeared in this reality, that was now her life, and she finally got up the nerve to go to the doctor. To find out she was indeed pregnant. Five weeks to be exact.

Buffy stopped when she exited the elevator and looked around, she had called Angel to meet her here. She wanted to take a drive somewhere. Anywhere.

All of a sudden, a black limousine, came around and made a quick stop in front of her. Buffy backed up, and Eve stepped out with a smile.

"I thought Angel was meeting me here." Buffy said, putting her hair behind her ears.

"He is. He wants us to take you somewhere. Somewhere special."

Buffy nodded, as she got into the limo, with Eve behind her.

Just after the car exited the garage and the automated door rolled down behind it, Riley stepped out of the dark with Luther beside him.

"It's done then," Riley said coolly.

Luther's eyes grew dark and his expression hardened. Luther's lips curved upward in an unpleasant smile. "Yes, it's done."


	20. Chapter 20

Buffy's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked against the glare of the torches set in the stone walls around her. The light made her eyes hurt, it was like she's been asleep for hours. She tried to move but stopped when she felt the pain that launched through her side.

Buffy looked around her surroundings she was in what looked like a dungeon. It was cold and wet. Buffy shivered when she felt coldness go through her body.

Buffy gathered up all her strength and managed top climb to her feet. Buffy wrapped her arms around her body to protect her, but it wasn't working, she still felt cold…and alone.

Buffy leaned against the stone wall, and put her fingertips to her side, she hissed at the throbbing pain that shot through her, she could tell she had at least one broken rib.

How she got it, or even how the hell she ended up here, was another question that would probably go unanswered.

Buffy stood still and listened quietly as the rats rustled and squeaked around her. Buffy closed her eyes. She was going to tell Angel the news she had gotten from the doctors today. Now he may never get to find out.

Buffy nodded in confidence. He would find her. He would always find her.

Buffy shuddered and tried to imagine she was somewhere else. With Angel. Somewhere that didn't have darkness or any kind of evil.

She imagined what her baby would look like, if she would get out of her. Would it be a boy or a girl? Have glowing blonde hair like her mother? Or have dark hair, and the dark penetrating eyes like his father?

The single most sensual thing she thought of was Angel. How he seemed to treasure every moment they shared together. He would look at her as though she was the only thing in the world to him. She could feel the warmth of his breath against ear, and hear him whispering how much he loved her.

Buffy thought to herself, she was either going to live through this or die, she just didn't know which one she wanted most. She felt she had given too much into her life and not get what she really wanted.. She'd stopped an apocalypse, or two or ten. She'd lost count.

Buffy opened her eyes. She had to get through this. She had the one thing that would always keep her going: Angel's love. As long as he was in her life and loved her she could survive anything, she was a part of him, and he was a part of her. It would be like that forever. Always.

The door to her cell opened, and the guard that stood before Buffy and gave a strong leering glance in her direction. Buffy didn't move right away, she couldn't. She felt frozen, like she was in a trance. He crossed the room and pulled her away from the stone wall with a vicious jerk of her hair.

Buffy fell to her knees, she felt the hair being torn from her skull. Buffy let out a small cry.

The guard twisted her arm cruelly, he shoved her out the door. Buffy looked around at her surroundings they went down a long hallway, then up two flights of stairs, finally they made it to her destination.

Buffy looked up when the guard shoved her to the floor. Buffy saw she was in a huge, exquisite room, with beautiful paintings on the wall, a huge suede couch, she also saw how well lit the place was.

Buffy saw a man walk from the shadows and slowly stalk towards her. He had jet black, curly hair, that barely went past his ears. He was well tan, very well built, and had dark eyes.

The man stopped in front of her and breathed Buffy in. Buffy looked up at him and didn't know what to think. Without any warning the man took his hand and backhanded Buffy across the face.

Buffy fell to the floor, at his hard blow. The man lowered his gaze to where Buffy lay, sprawled out on the ground groaning. His lips curved into a devious smile as he advanced on her.

Buffy opened her eyes and her eyes widened, Buffy felt her heart pounding a little faster than normal. Taking a deep breath, Buffy flipped up off the floor. and took a moment to rub her head.

The man grabbed Buffy's throat and shoved her against the wall. Buffy shivered in his grasp.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked, shivering in every word.

The man smile at her and looked her up and down. "My name is Luther de Rais sweetheart. Trust me when I say it's a real pleasure."

Buffy nodded. This is the vampire that Riley had been talking about to Angel. Was he apart of this too?

Luther gave a laugh. "I have to tell you. you're prettier than I thought you would be."

"You're a vampire?" Buffy asked.

"And smart too." Luther finished. "You're just the whole damn package aren't you?"

Buffy looked around. "Where am I?" She asked, desperately wanting to know.

"We're in my mansion, in Brazil. Trust me when I say they won't find you." Panic set in and Buffy pushed him away, and glared at him.

"Brazil?" Buffy asked. "What the fu--?"

Luther stopped her. "No. No. I've taken you because you're the only thing in this world Angel loves, so to get to him and I get you."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Of course. He couldn't just want her. It all has to be about some revenge.

Luther smiled as he cocked his head. "I just love to know that Angel is pining over you right now."

Buffy closed her eyes. Buffy went to try to run, but Luther grabbed her and once again backhanded her Buffy fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Angel stared out the window in his office with blank, red-rimmed eyes, alternately cursing those that had conspired to take Buffy from him. He wanted her here with him. Safe in his arms.

It had been two days so far and nothing. She would not just up and leave and not say anything to him. That wasn't her. Not his Buffy.

He had found strands of her blonde hair and the papers along with the sonogram in the back seat of Wolframs and Hart limousines. His limousine.

He had sent every person from Wolfram and Hart, and deployed them anywhere and everywhere on the search for her.

He called in every favor he could think of and nothing. He used ever recourse available, from science to magic to good just looking.

Angel didn't even hear the doors to his office open. Wesley stepped beside him.

"You're mourning." Wesley stated looking at him.

"Is it that obvious?" Angel asked quietly.

Wesley was about to answer, when Lindsey walked in and replied to Angel's question.

"Well It's obvious, I actually can see it more than others." Lindsey said his eyes directing towards Wesley.

Angel turned to Lindsey and scoffed. "What do you want Lindsey?"

Lindsey smiled at him. "I want to save your little princess."

Angel and Wesley didn't respond to him. Wesley looked over at Angel. "She's just your secretary Angel."

Angel gritted his teeth in anger as he grabbed Wesley by the throat and slammed his against the glass window.

"She's is more than just my God damn secretary, Wes. Not get back to work." Angel let him go and Wesley staggered out.

Lindsey clapped his hands. "And the big man finally steps up to take what is his."

Angel nodded. "I've dealt with a lot of things in my life, but this... losing her... it's harder than I ever imagined." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

Lindsey gave a faint smile and a nod. "Do you want to talk about it? Because I have to tell you the senior partners are not pleased."

"Are they ever?" Angel replied bitterly.

Guilt overwhelmed Angel. Buffy was gone, because of him. Because of his involvement and lifestyle at Wolfram and Hart.

"Well?" Lindsey asked. Waiting for an answer.

"Well what? She just vanished." Angel asked.

Lindsey chuckled. "Why don't you stop and think. What are you going to do about it? Why don't you back to your pesky little past, and tell me what you did to piss off that Luther fucker, and then you'll know where you'll little ray of sunshine is."

Angel walked over to Lindsey. "Do you know something that I should?"

Lindsey nodded. "Yeah. That you're an idiot."

Lindsey stepped away. 'You should find Rile too…by the video from the garage I would say he led Buffy to the whole thing."

Angel nodded. "I always hated that guy."

Lindsey gave a smile. "And I hear a congratulations is in order. I hear you're going to be a daddy again."

Angel closed his eyes. He felt it. It was his baby it had to be. Buffy was with his child. He had to save her. He would not sleep or stop until she was safe. With him.

Angel looked at Lindsey. "Alright. Let's do this. Let's get her back."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ugh! I know. I'm sorry. I am such a primo biaotch. A lot was going on, so I want to finish this and make it a good story. I hope you still want to read it. Thank-you for all the reviews. I hope I can get some more. Have a good one!**

The world around her was dark and silent. Buffy eye's fluttered opened as she looked around at her surroundings. Buffy saw she was in a closed room, lit b beautiful candles.

Buffy got up from her little cot that she was laying on and quickly over to the steel door and tried to yank it open but it didn't even budge. Buffy exhaled, she couldn't believe this was happening. She was in a completely different world. Away from everything. Away from Angel.

Buffy turned around and leaned against the door. She felt exhausted. Afraid to even think. Angel never mentioned this guy before. Not ever.

Buffy examined the room she was trapped in. Obviously there was no sign, yet that Angel knew where she was. Or that he was coming her way. Clearly by looking around she was expected to stay awhile. There was a small fridge stocked for food, and drinks. There was a shelf full of books and magazines. There was a small T.V and a DVD player with 2-3 DVDs.

On the other side of the room there was a smaller room with a toilet and sink. A shower had been installed perfectly on the outer wall, with a sheer see through shower curtain offering no privacy at all. Buffy rolled her eyes. 'Well the figures' Buffy thought to herself. There rest of the room was relatively clean, but sparse. There were no windows or any other doors. Sighing heavily, Buffy walked over to the small cotton that had an Egyptian cotton sheets and a quilt on it. Buffy sat down and waited. She waited patiently for someone to come. Hoping that someone would be Angel.

* * *

Angel sat in his office, the shades were shut and his mind was on Buffy. Just like it always was. Gunn and Wesley stood there. Waiting for Angel to do something, to even say something. He hadn't spoken for hours. Angel had explained everything to them. They were shocked and confused at first, but finally came to understand.

Angel was growing impatient, he didn't even know Buffy was alive, was she hurt? Was she hungry? All these questions went unanswered in Angels mind and he hated it.

Angel looked up at his door opening he saw Riley stroll in like he didn't have a care in the world, he a tape in his hand. Riley whistled as he walked over to Angel's desk and stopped. Angel stood up behind his desk.

Riley looked at Angel and smiled. Angel had no idea what Riley was doing. What was in it for him?

"I guess you want to know if your little bitch of a whore is alright?" Riley said, he didn't blink. Riley was clearly not afraid of Angel.

Rage went through Angel and darkness filled his eyes. Angel shifted to the right as well. "Is she?" Angel finally asked. Desperately wanting to know.

Riley gave a slight nod. "Last time I checked in with him."

Wesley looked up. "Him? You mean Luther de Rais?"

Angel looked at Riley and crossed his arms. "Where is she?" Angel asked his anger was evident in his tone.

Riley laid the tape on Angels desk and placed his hands in his pockets. "She' s safe for now. In Brazil. You know our girl she likes new things. Luther is about to find out how damn good of a ride she is." Riley taunted Angel. "But then again you already know how sweet that cunt tastes."

Angel gave a soft chuckle and without hesitation with a sudden lunge he threw and upper cut with his left, the followed it immediately with a right jab. Neither blow actually connected with their intended target. Angel grabbed Riley by the throat and slammed his face down into the desk.

Riley held onto his head in pain as he grunted. Angel grabbed the video tape and headed out the door. "Get rid of him." Angel called out to Wesley and Gunn.

Angel went into a media room and popped in the tape. Angel waited for a few minutes for clear images to come up. The images on the tape were grainy, but there was no doubt that it was Buffy. She was sitting on a small cot in a spare room. Angels heart stopped, seeing her. Seeing her face, her body made him ache. There she was. His girl. Alive.

Angel knew they top of the line sophisticated equipment to do what he wanted. Angel had the media team tap into the signal of the video camera that was in Buffy's room. He set up a laptop in his office with the live feed, so he could keep an eye on her.

* * *

Angel saw how Buffy was taken by surprise when Luther came into the room with a strange looking ugly demon.

Without hesitation the demon brought a stun gun, the shock brought Buffy to the floor. Buffy held onto her stomach in agonizing pain.

Angel closed his eyes, he didn't want to see her pain. He hated that. He had caused her pain more than once. The media team was working on finding where the feed was coming from.

Buffy was dazed, she didn't know how she was going to get out of this alone. The demon hefted Buffy to her feet in one quick movement.

Angel could not hear the words that were exchanged, but he could tell that Buffy was clearly still disorientated from the shock, her struggles ineffective against the demon.

* * *

The air was taken out of Buffy as the demon hit her hard, Buffy collapsed to the ground. Breathing heavily, she struggled to stand, but Luther grabbed her.

Luther grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and hauled her to her feet and up against the wall.

"I'm growing impatient." Luther sneered at Buffy. "Where is Angel?"

"Who?" Buffy asked. Trying to play stupid, but clearly not believable. "What do you want with me?" Buffy asked. Not wanting to know the answers, but thought it would be nice to know.

Luther smiled as stroked Buffy's cheek. "I think I need to give him additional incentive to come. I want to show him that he can't fuck with me."

Luther made a gesture to the demon and the demon quickly left the room leaving Luther and Buffy alone.

Buffy's eyes widened and her struggles increased against Luther's grasp. He was very strong. Stronger than Buffy had expected.

All her efforts were in vain however, as she could not free herself from him. Luther through her on the floor and quickly got on top of her. Luther took off his belt and violently struck Buffy across the face, he then hit her again across her stomach, until the lash broke through her clothing and the first sign of blood appeared.

Buffy eyes filled with tears as she cried out in pain. She wanted Angel. Luther bent over and kissed Buffy angrily on the mouth.

* * *

Angel stood up, he could watch anymore of this. He didn't want to know what Luther was going to do to her. He needed air. He needed Buffy.

Buffy laid still on the small cot, wrapping the blanket around her. Buffy's heart thudded against her chest, her ribs ached and her breath came in harsh gasps. She didn't feel any of her muscle. She could see nothing through the tears that streamed unheeded down her cheeks. She was blind and deaf to all the things around her. She could her Angel in her head whispering sweet nothings to her.

Angel watched Buffy on the screen. She was sleeping quietly on her stomach having moved very little in the last two hours. He wished she would eat something. Even drink something.

Wesley came walked into the office and quickly came to Angel's desk holding a white paper in his hands. Wesley handed it to Angel who grabbed it.

"We found her. We have the address." Wesley stated.

Angel stood up and grabbed the paper. The address was all too familiar to him. "Alright. Let's finish this. I'm not coming back without her."

Angel then grabbed his coat and left the room in a hurry. To Brazil. To the place where his girl was. Who he knew Buffy was waiting for him. Always.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know. I'm sorry. So much drama. Review please. I'll make it up to all of you.!**

_Buffy woke up in the room she was left in, but there was no door. Buffy got up and threw the covers off of her and got out of the bed, Buffy looked around Buffy started to panic, she felt like she was running out of air. She needed help. She needed Angel to find her soon. Buffy went over to the wall and started banging on it with her fists._

_"Nobody's going to hear you, Buff," came a voice from the corner. It was a voice she recognized all to well._

_"Angel?" Buffy whispered hopefully. Tears sprang to her eyes, she had given up hope and here he was._

_"Guess again, sweetie" Angelus came out of the shadows with his game face on, and slowly walked towards her. Watching her as she stood there, not moving._

_"No," Buffy backed away from him, "No…"_

_"Oh, yea baby, I surely did miss you ," Angelus smirked, walking towards her and trapping her in the corner she had backed herself into. _

_Angel grabbed her arms to held her in place, "You and I are going to love this," he whispered in her ear before biting into her neck. Buffy's mouth opened wide in shock and pain as she felt the fangs pierce her neck. Her arms dropped in defeat as Angelus took over her body ._

--

Buffy gasped as she woke up. She looked around and found the door still there and felt her neck. There were no puncture marks. She realized it was only a nightmare.

Buffy was pulled out of her trance she was in, remembering what had happened in her nightmare, seeing Angelus in her dream, in a way gave her hope, that he was coming. That she would be saved.

Luther came through the door and quickly shut the door. Buffy breathed in, she didn't know what to expect. Not from him.

Luther walked towards Buffy as she stepped further away from him.

"What do you want now?" Buffy asked. Trying to hide her fear from him.

Luther grinned. "I'm tired of waiting."

Buffy nodded. "You know what? Me too. I mean. I figured Angel would be here by now. You know cause that's what he does."

Luther nodded. "He's afraid. He's afraid of what he knows I'm going to do to you…he took something from me and now I'm going to take something from him."

Buffy shivered. "What did he do to you?"

Luther gave an evil laugh. "You know story time is over sweetheart."

Buffy shook her head. "It doesn't have to be. I like stories."

Luther looked at Buffy for a long moment.

Luther came closer to Buffy and stopped.

"He took the girl I loved out of our bed and dragged her out in the middle of night….I found her hanging in the tree, her neck drained…." Luther told her.

Buffy couldn't imagine it. "He's different now. He's human. He has a soul and a heart…and besides how did he get into the house?"

Luther smiled. "Smart girl you are…I didn't know he was turned. Before he was turned into a vicious bastard..I was very good friends with Liam. I knew he had a thing for Cecilia."

Buffy shook her head. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You're the only thing in the world that means anything to him….to Angel…to Angelus."

Buffy gave a faint laugh. "Angelus and I are really not on good terms."

Buffy froze when Luther pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"Well. I'm sure that will all change." Luther replied. Not flinching.

Buffy couldn't look away from the gun. She hated these things. They sucked. She's had bad luck with them before.

Buffy brought her leg up and kicked the gun out of Luther's hand, then reversed her leg and hit across the face, sending him backwards.

Buffy took the time she had and bolted out the door. She had to run. Run for her life. Run for her baby. Run for Angel.

The first rush of speed had come simply from the fear of pursuit. She could hear his footsteps behind her, could almost smell the scent of him. She wanted only to put distance between them, to get far away as possible. She didn't even know where she was.

She was lost. For the first time she wished she had paid attention in Geography when they were talking about Brazil.

Buffy tried to fill her mind with good things. Angel's face, his gentle touch on her body.

She ran as if increasing the distance between them would mean an escape from Luther. She felt if she ran long enough it would somehow free her, and she would wake up in Angel's bed, in his arms and she would cry her fears into his chest, and they would laugh once the tears had dried. Nothing could ever change their love for each other. Not even death.

The rational part of her realized that he was no longer running after her, but she continued to run anyhow. The pain that began to burn in her chest as her. She felt all the bruises and wounds all over her body.

Buffy ran until her legs trembled with the effort, unaware or uncaring of the danger she faced running blind in a mansion that could be a dead-end at any moment or a twist unexpectedly.

Buffy tripped over her own feet, on a rolled up rug in the middle of the floor. Buffy fell onto the floor, she tried to catch her fall but failed.

Buffy tried to get up, but was knocked out cold, when a cold, hard, black boot stomped her head back to the floor.

* * *

Angel, Wesley, and Gunn stood at a beach . They were in Morro Branco - Ceará, Brazil. Angel remembered this place very well. He knew very well why Luther took Buffy. There was this guilt Angel could not get rid of.

She was in danger because of him. Again. He hated it. More than he could stand.

The three of them stood around a large pool of blood. Wesley was chanting a locator spell in Romanian.

All of a sudden a large map of Brazil popped up in the pool of blood and appeared a tiny, golden star not far from their location.

Angel let out a long needed breath. She was still alive. But Angel would know if anything happened to her. He would feel it. He would feel it in his heart.

"Thank god, she's still alive," Wesley said, relieved that Angel's slayer was still alive. Angel's girl was nearby.

Gunn clapped his hands together. "Alright. Lets go kick some ass.."

Angel stood there in one spot. How would he save her? Angel looked up at Gunn and Wesley, he felt it. Felt it in his soul…in his gut.

"We don't have much time.' Angel finally said leading the way to Luther's mansion. To save Buffy. He wanted to touch her, to protect her.

* * *

In what looked like an underground parking garage. An abandoned garage.

Luther stood behind Buffy with his right arm on her shoulder. . Luther aimed the gun at her side with his other hand. Buffy found that her hands were tied in back of her. Luther was dragging her towards another area of the garage.

Buffy could keep up with his walking, her feet stumbled trying to stand up. He was dragging her so forcefully.

Luther looked down at Buffy and smiled. "There are certain things you just can't let slide. A death like Cecilia, it's a personal and an internal issue, doesn't affect anyone else but me, your death will affect Angel…he will finally understand how it feels."

Luther stopped in the corner of the garage, a large, bronzed hook came down from the ceiling. Luther let go of Buffy in front of the hook.

Buffy looked at him. "Well. I feel better knowing I'm dying for a good reason."

Buffy then elbowed Luther in the stomach and watched him stumble back.

Buffy followed it up with a kick to his hand knocking the gun out of Luther's hand and onto the floor.

Luther began to come towards Buffy and tried to grab her hand, but Buffy stopped him and kicked him backwards knocking him to the floor.

Buffy went to run towards the direction where they had came from but Luther got up quickly and grabbed her from behind.

Buffy ducked and swung out of his grip and then kicked him again. Buffy then ran into him like a tackle and knocked him on the cold, hard concrete floor. Buffy then saw how the gun dropped on the floor in front of her, Buffy then squatted down and grabbed it with her hands tied behind her back. Buffy rolled backwards to a standing position and Luther is there behind her.

Luther then grabbed the gun out of Buffy's tiny hands and she looked back and kicked him sideways in the knee. Luther then fell on his knees. Buffy then took her legs and wrapped them around him throwing him flat on the ground.

Luther tried to get up but Buffy kicked him with the lower part of his leg in the face. Luther again tried to get up and grab her leg that is on top of him but she wrapped them around his neck and tightens her legs.

Luther then reached with a free hand and found his gun on the floor, Luther then picked it up, and hit Buffy in the head with it. The force knocks Buffy out cold.

* * *

Angel, Wesley, and Gunn were now in the mansion. Angel could smell the scent of Buffy all around the place. He would always know her scent. Even if he was human now. He would know everything about her.

"Where would he take her?" Gunn asked Angel

Angel shook his head. He couldn't muster a thought. "I don't know."

Wesley nodded. "Where would Angelus take her? If he was going to kill her?"

Angel looked up then led the way down the hall with Wesley and Gunn quickly following.

* * *

Buffy woke and found herself up in the air. Hanging from the hook. Her hands were tied around the hook. Buffy saw how her legs were tied together behind her and her knees were almost touching the floor. She had a gag in her mouth. No one would hear her scream.

Buffy let out a scream and a cry. Hoping this would not be the end for her. She had so much to live for.

Luther grinned. "You know I like you…Angel was very lucky to have a firecracker like you."

Luther exhaled. "The things I could have done to you…consider yourself lucky. I'm letting Angel down easy. I never expected for Angel to find…..well…..to find an Angel."

Luther then pulled out his gun and had it in Buffy's mouth. Buffy squirmed, and cried. The tears fell down her cheeks freely.

Buffy closed her eyes. She wasn't ready for this. Who would be?

Luther was then pulled back and dropped to the ground. Gunn began to fight Luther with Wesley helping him. Luther still held onto his gun, but it dropped when Gunn drop kicked him.

Buffy opened her eyed and saw Angel right in front of her. Angel removed the gag form her mouth. Buffy let out a cry. "Angel."

Angel had tears in his eyes as he kissed her gently. " I am so sorry baby."

Angel lifted Buffy off of the hook, Angel could feel how terrified she still was.

"Alright.. Shh. I got you. I'm not going to let you go." Angel whispered to Buffy, as he ducked his head under the hook between her arms and lifted her from the hook.

Angel got Buffy off of the hook and fell to the floor. Buffy wrapped her arms around him with her arms still bound, hugging him and holding him close.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm right here. It's all over. Okay. Shh. I'm right here, alright. It's all over. Shh…alright." Angel said stroking her hair.

Angel had Buffy's back turned from the fight that was going on, between Luther, Gunn and Wesley. He thought they could handle it, while he tended to Buffy.

Angel saw how Luther got a free moment from the two, and grabbed the gun and pointed to Buffy. Ready to shoot. Angel did the only thing he could do. To save her. To save their baby.

Angel quickly pushed Buffy to the ground and took the gunshot to his chest. Buffy got up from the ground and scooted towards Angel. She was still bound and couldn't over to Angel fast enough.

Luther smiled. "Well. That works too." Luther then exploded into dust as Gunn plunged into his heart with a stake.

Buffy put her bound hands on his wound. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

His eyes stared through her, and she shook him. This wasn't happening. He was looking through her. His eyes seemed hollow, not warm. She pushed desperately at the hole in his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Blood filled her hands, warm and slick and fluid, and it couldn't be real. Buffy never felt blood like this. This was Angel's blood. He was right there . Angel wasn't even looking at her. Not directly.

"Angel. Don't do this. Don't leave me. You can't." Buffy said through muzzled tears.

He didn't speak, just looked up with that expression she was so afraid of - fear -afraid to die. Looking up with eyes that didn't know quite what to do, as he leaked all over her hands and wrists, and the breath caught in her throat. He was drifting. His eyes were growing cloudy.

Buffy shook her head. "No. No. Angel. You can't. You know why?"

Buffy knew he would answer. His eyes told her everything.

"You're going to be a daddy." Buffy said, offering him her warm smile.

She could barely get words out, not really thinking what crossed her lips as she pulled him close and held him to her heart, as if she could keep him alive by her strength. A life without Angel didn't make any sense.

No more lonely nights, no more fighting side by side, no more fighting with each other, or Angel teasing her until she would hit him. He would not get to see his child.

If that was to be her life, she didn't want it.

Buffy felt his breathing start to slow and felt his heartbeat rattle.

Buffy clutched onto him tighter, making her body fit perfectly against him until she could swear they were one being and she could breath for him. Save him. As he had saved her, so many times before.

She lowered him to the floor, trying to meet his gaze, and began to shudder. His eyes were blank. He didn't have to say anything. Buff saw all he needed to say in his eyes.

Buffy began to shake. "Angel. No. You have to fight this. Please. You're going to be okay. Please don't leave me."

. "I need you. I can't live without you. Stay with me. Look at me, Angel Please." Buffy pleaded

Her eyes burned with hope, with desperation. Angel's eyes closed and his heart stopped Buffy couldn't breathe.

Buffy shook her head. "No. No. No. No. You come back. Please Come back."

.. If it ended this way - without a chance to say goodbye -

Wesley and Gunn ran over to Buffy and grabbed her.

"We have to go. We have company." Wesley told her.

Buffy shook her head. "No. I can't. I can't leave him here."

Gunn grabbed Buffy too, and began dragging her away. "He would want you to live."

Buffy looked back at Angel. Still on the floor.

.And his eyes were still closed.


End file.
